Nadie Sabe lo que Tiene Hasta que lo pierde: Lección Aprendida
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: A veces nuestra mente puede hacer que estemos a punto de perder lo que nuestro corazón anhela. Crossover Jonjou Romantica. Regalo para Natsu-chan! /humor-Romantico/ Takano-Ritsu (principal) Usagi-Misaki (secundaria) posible mención de otras parejas. CANCELADO... RESUBIDO CON CORRECCIONES.
1. Chapter 1

San Miguel de Tucumán, 5 de septiembre del 2013

Notas de la autora: Hellow Minna-san, nee se que hay gente que sigue esperando el extra de un "un mes de locura" (Jonjou Romantica) Gomen pero es que se me seco el cerebro para ese fic, tengo el extra por la mitad hace meses, la idea esta... pero la inspiración para escribir decidió tomarse una largas vacaciones valla a saberse en donde ¬¬ si, eso también me fastidia. No me gusta fallarle a mis amados lectores T,T. Volviendo a la historia. Si bien el titulo y el resumen dan a entender que habrá harto drama... pues si lo habrá, pero también mucho humor y romance como en todos mis fics. para la gente que me sigue: sabe que no sirvo para mantener el romance, ni la tragedia durante todo el fic, me gusta sin duda incluir humor para hacer mas amena la lectura. Bueno como dice el resumen sera un crossover entre Sekaichii Hatsukoi y Jonjou romántica, donde mezclaremos un poco al caso de Onodera Ritsu con los Románticos Por favor cualquier tomatazo, sea dirigido a Natsu (?) ella me pidió que escribiera esto... ok no Ella solo quería que hiciera sufrir a Ritsu, el resto es mi idea u.u en realidad se supone que esto es su regalo de cumpleaños aunque muuuy atrasado, cumplió el año pasado e,eU hace casi 7 meses… y yo de vaga recién ahora escribiendo T.T Natsu no me arrestes por negligencia! te extraño fea ¬¬ Puede que aparezca de nuevo algún personaje propio. Sí llega a darse el caso voy a aclararlo en las notas.

San Miguel de Tucuman, 21 de Junio del 2014.

Republicado:

NOTAS DOS: Este fic ya fue publicado en la fecha que dice arriba en la pagina del foro MundoYaoi, les dejo el link: mundoyaoi . forumfree . it / ? t = 66916285

Solo deben borra los espacios. Esa escritora "shöne Shun Usagi-san" soy yo con otro seudónimo. NO ES UN PLAGIO.

Ya sin mas Preámbulos les dejo el primer capitulo de esta cosa.  
Disfruten la lectura... nos vemos al pie de la pagina.

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde": Lección aprendida.

Capitulo 1: Encuentros inesperados.  
By Sioa Shun Usagi-san

-¡Baka Usagi!- protestaba un castaño con molestia, como odiaba que siempre la irresponsabilidad del autor lo metiera en problemas, ¡siempre lo mismo! de nuevo Usagi estaba muy atrasado con su manuscrito, por lo que Aikawa-san formulo un plan en el que Misaki participo (obligadamente) para que el afamado escritor fuera a Marukawa a terminar de una vez el trabajo. Hacía ya dos años que Misaki trabajaba en Marukawa como asistente de Aikawa. Era un trabajo de medio tiempo que podía mantener a pesar de los horarios de la universidad, y le agradaba mucho trabajar allí... bueno excepto en las fechas límite. En fin, la editorial como de costumbre era un coas, Aikawa estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, pues esta vez el escritor en verdad excedió los plazos y ya no sabía cómo negociar con la imprenta, quería escapar un poco de esa colorada que estaba más irritable y dramática de lo normal, y también alejarse de Usagi para que pudiera trabajar tranquilo, tomo los documentos que Isaka-san le había pedido fotocopiar y enviarlos al departamento de Shoujo Manga y camino por la editorial, pasillo por pasillo, el aura negra que salía de cada puerta, los editores exhaustos tirados sobre sus escritorios. -Da miedo...- Murmuro en verdad intimidado, nunca, juraba sobre la tumba de sus padres ¡nunca ser editor! no quería morir joven, y definitivamente a los editores se les acortan dos años la vida con cada día de trabajo trascurrido.

Finalmente llego al ascensor, bajo hasta el piso 4, ese le había dicho Isaka-san que era el piso, la verdad a pesar de llevar tiempo allí solo se había dedicado a ayudar a Aikawa, no solía salir del departamento de Literatura. Le daba curiosidad, seguro estaría lleno de mujeres y seria un lindo ambiente. Una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en sus labios. Escaparse un poco de la deprecio que genera la oficina de literatura y el excesivo mal humor de Usagi-san que llevaba cautivo en la editorial desde hacía dos días le haría bien.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, con pasos calmos y distraídos se dirigió a la fotocopiadora, había olvidado totalmente hacer las copias con el apuro de querer huir lo más pronto posible de esas oficinas atestadas de gente que parecía estar viviendo el último día de sus vidas. Termino de hacer las copias y observo el pasillo, parecía estar más calmadas las cosas, la gente se movía de un lado a otro con papeles pero parecía más bien un día común como en cualquier otra oficina. Saliendo del cuarto de la copiadora se acerco a un empleado.

-Disculpe... estoy buscando el departamento de Emerald... al señor - busco en su bolsillo para sacar el nombre que tenia anotado. El cual Isaka-san le dio personalmente pero antes de poder encontrarlo el empleado huyo despavorido diciendo algo de "yo no soy del equipo Emerald". Extrañado con la actitud busco a otro empleado. -Disculpe señor, ¿podría ayudarme?-

-¿He? claro ¿que necesitas?- la respuesta amable lo calmo, al fin alguien que no respondía con gritos y/o murmullos zombies.

-Estoy buscando el departamento Emerald... al Señor... -tomo su papel y lo leyó -Takano Masamune- Vio el gesto del empleado frente a él descomponerse en una mueca de terror, y negar con su cabeza señalando el pasillo.

-Es por ahí... te deseo suerte.- Eso comenzaba a asustarlo, la gente se comportaba un tanto raro, quizás en el departamento de manga la gente estaba más loca que en literatura. a su mente vino la imagen de Aikawa pidiéndole a Usagi que escribiera mas BL y negó con su cabeza y un gesto de molestia en el rostro. No, nadie puede estar más loco que esa mujer y las mujeres que leen ese "clase de libros"... ¿Pero qué rayos le está pasando al mundo?

Paso. Paso. Paso. El pasillo se acortaba y estaba cada vez mas cerca de su destino, pero algo llama su atención, comenzaba a notarse el aura de pesadez, bueno que podía esperar sus esperanzas de ver a un grupo de mujeres alegres se desvanecía y comenzaba a darse cuenta que por más que quisiera escapar estaba en una editorial y siempre habría algún editor a punto de morir de un ataque estrés en cada rincón del edificio. Tan distraído estaba en sus cavilaciones que lo único que lo hizo bajar a la tierra fue chocarse contra algo duro de cara y terminar sentado en el suelo haciendo que los papeles que cargaba cayeran al suelo junto con él.

-¡Onodera! ¡Tarde de nuevo! Que haces en el suelo levántate... ¿por qué tan distraído? Pon los pies en la tierra y empieza a trabajar ¡Ahora!- Un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos miel, pálido, y con gesto enfurruñado, como si no hubiera dormido en días se presentaba frente a él, no entendía nada.

-Gomen, lo lamento estaba distraído - arrodillándose en el suelo junto los papeles con rapidez y se levanto sacudiendo su ropa un poco, cuando sintió algo raro, una sensación agradable, una mano grande y un tanto fría paseándose por su cabeza, levanto la vista y encontró el gesto del el mayor con una leve sonrisa, un tanto burlona quizás, cuando la mano bajo con su rostro y acaricio su mejilla la cara se le lleno de colores y tirando nuevamente sus papeles reacciono con rapidez empujando a ese hombre lejos de él. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba?. -¡Alejes! ¿Qué cree que hace?-

-¿por qué tanta formalidad? ¿A caso pretendes fingir demencia, Onodera? Mejor levanta esos papeles y ve a trabajar. - golpeo su cabeza con un rollo de papel y paso de él. -Voy a tomar un descanso, iré a fumar. -

-tsk!... ¿pero qué le pasa? - protesta infantilmente levantando sus papeles, cuando se gira y lo detiene. -Espere... me está confundiendo mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki, Trabajo medio tiempo en el departamento de Literatura, e Isaka-san me mando a traer estos papeles para alguien de Nombre Takano Masamune. ¿Podría decirme dónde encontrarlo?- pregunto rápidamente, con tanto jaleo había olvidado completamente donde estaba parado.

El azabache lo miraba desconcertado, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa. ¿Takahashi Misaki? ¿Departamento de literatura? Definitivamente necesitaba dormir, ahora que lo veía bien, pues si: su cabello era más obscuro, sus rasgos más infantiles. ¿Cómo había podido confundir a Onodera Ritsu con alguien más? suspirando, se giro mirando con seriedad.

-Acabas de encontrarlo. Lamento la confusión te pareces a uno de mis subordinados.- extendió su mano pretendiendo recibir de una vez los papeles.

-¿ah? ¡Ehhhh! - se congelo, porque siempre le pasaban esa cosas. Seguro habría quedado en ridículo, haciendo una leve reverencia entrego los papeles -Disculpe, aquí tiene. No se preocupe por la confusión. Un gusto conocerlo. - esbozo una amable sonrisa para su interlocutor.

Adorable. Debía admitirlo. Con tranquilidad el mayor reviso los documentos tranquilamente y suspiro.

Tarde, tarde, ¡Tarde! Maldición, porque siempre llegaba tarde, quizás si su vida no fuera un completo caos podría dormir con tranquilidad al menos una noche y llegaría temprano al trabajo, el castaño de ojos verdes entraba corriendo en la editorial como ya era casi costumbre en esos últimos días, se metió en el ascensor y suspiro.

-No quiero verlo- murmuro para sí mismo suspirando con resignación. Takano-san seguro le gritaría por volver a quedarse dormido. ¡Pero todo era su culpa! si no fuera por sus estúpidos acosos, por los estúpidos sueños, quizás podría dormir un poco mejor. Aunque ciertamente hacia uno tiempo quizás una o dos semanas, su superior ya no le acosaba tanto es mas se veía un poco distraído. Miro el piso del ascensor pensativo. Takano-san quizás y hasta se veía deprimido ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? no podía preguntar. ¿Qué pasaba si el otro pensaba que le interesaba? además no era nada, su relación era pura y exclusivamente de jefe y subordinado, y fuera del trabajo eran vecinos. Solo eso. No es que estuviera preocupado ni nada por el estilo. No que Takano le interesara tanto.

El timbre del ascensor dio aviso de que había llegado al piso, suspiro con pesadez, por supuesto que Takano-san no le preocupaba, ¡claro que no! debería dejar esas absurdas ideas a parte y concentrare en el trabajo. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Las puertas se abrieron y salió apesadumbrado, estaba destruido, al menos llevaba 3 días sin dormir bien o durmiendo muy poco. El timbre junto a él le hizo saber que alguien mas estaba por salir del ascensor, y solo dios sabrá porque pero la curiosidad lo hizo girarse un poco para observar de quien se trataba.

-¿eh? ¿¡Usami-sensei!?- de verdad el afamado autor estaba de pie observándolo con sorpresa en la puerta del ascensor.

-Onodera-kun... valla... ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó en tono amable pero un tanto serio.

-Trabajo aquí, en el departamento de Shoujo Manga... Es una alegría encontrarlo aquí Usami-sensei.-

-¿Shoujo Manga? Déjame acompañarte... busco a alguien - el gesto mal humorado y las ojeras bajo los ojos del afamado novelista eran muy notorias, cosa que hizo reír un poco con disimulo al editor.

-¿tarde de nuevo con los plazos? - el gruñido de molestia le dejo muy claro que no debería seguir preguntado, sabía perfectamente la clase de horrible carácter que tenía ese escritor cuando estaba mal humorado. -Sígueme, ¿y a quien buscas?- caminaron por el pasillo charlando amenamente entre ellos, con dirección a Emerald.

-Gracias por esperar. Toma entrégale esto de regreso a Isaka-san y dile que la próxima vez venga él- protesta molesto el de cabellos negros, y le regresa los documentos al menor acariciando sus cabellos, con gesto distraído... en verdad le recordaba a Ritsu, aunque esos rasgos más infantiles le sentaba muy bien, por un segundo sus recuerdos se dispararon y recordó aquel tierno estudiante de preparatoria parado frente a él en la biblioteca del colegio.

-No se preocupe se lo diré - esa caricia en sus cabellos hizo que se sonrojara involuntariamente, era raro que alguien que no fuera Usagi lo acariciara de esa formal.

-¡MISAKI!- pronto sintió un tirón en su brazo que casi hace que vuela a tirar todos sus papeles y la cara mal humorada de Usami Akihiko fue lo primero que vio, ¡Iba a morir! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Podía sentirlo en sus huesos!

Una mirada de profundo odio fue dirigida a el Jefe de la sección de shoujo manga, un mensaje muy claro se expresaba en los violáceos ojos "no vuelvas a tocarlo".

-¡Matte! Usagi-san... ¿no deberías estar trabajando? ¿Terminaste el manuscrito? ¿He?- pudo notar a un desconcertado muchacho detrás de Usagi, era como mirarse en un espejos pero como unos 5 años más viejo ¡qué miedo!.

-No me importa quién seas... pero Misaki es mio... -pronuncio mirando con desprecio al azabache. -Nos vamos- Dando un tirón del brazo del castaño empezando a caminar.

-¡¿Queeeeé!? Espera... Usagi-san... ¿quien dijo que era tuyo? suéltame... suéltame.-. Estoy trabajando deberías estar haciendo el manuscrito... espera - a pesar de sus protestas estaba siendo arrastrado cuando escucha su celular y trata de atender con su mano libre sin tirar los papeles.

-¡Misaki-Kun! ¿Dónde está el Sensei? ¿Dónde está el manuscrito? - los gritos de Aikawa estaban dejándolo sordo, de nuevo estaba en problemas por culpa de Usagi, parándose firmemente dio un tirón de su brazo logrando soltarse.

-Sumimasen Aikawa-San - Cortando el teléfono miro con reproche al Autor. -Usagi-san Debes ir a trabajar, ya le has causado muchos problemas a Aikawa-san... ¡haz tu trabajo de una vez!... ¿he?... Usagi... san- parpadeo los ojos del heredero renegado de la compañía Usami lucían peor que cuando era despertado brutalmente, retrocedió dos pasos, choco contra algo, elevo su vista Takano lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa sin entender nada. -etto... su... sumimase - se giro y empezó a hacer reverencias frente a él. -Perdón por la escena... Usagi digo... Usami-san debería estar trabajando... me voy a entregarle los documentos a Isaka-san... -decidido a intentar huir giro sus pasos pero fue detenido.

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado, y no hay necesidad de disculparse por mi... Onodera-kun... hazte cargo de esto- Tomando los papeles se los tiro en sima al joven editor que miraba sin comprender nada, tomo las caderas Misaki y sin mayor dificultades lo subió a su hombro. -Nos vamos. -

Misaki no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza. -Espera... Usagi-san... ¡bájame estamos en la editorial! ¡Que me sueltes te digo!... ahhh... Tasketeee! - lagrimitas caían des su ojos mientras era metido en el ascensor a pesar de sus protestas y era llevado por un más que muy molesto Usagi hasta el estacionamiento y metido despiadadamente y sin ningún cuidado al convertible rojo. Literalmente, acababa de ser secuestrado por su novio, Aikawa se iba a poner furiosa.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de Emerald reinaba el silencio.

-"Ese muchacho, se parecía a mi... ¿conocía a Usami-sensei? no... Más que eso... de verdad lucían seranos... pero... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Takano-san estaba... acariciando sus cabellos? ¿Conoce a Takano-san?"- los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y ve los papeles en sus manos y suspira. -Usami-sensei siempre haciendo lo que quiere... ¿qué es esto?- observando los documentos con curiosidad.

Takano mientras tanto no comprendía del todo lo que acababa de pasar, ese jovencito... sin lugar a dudas estaba saliendo con el afamado Usami Akihiko, sonrió de lado... después de todo no se parecía a Ritsu solo en lo físico... era también: igual de escandaloso. Su sonrisa creció aun mas, hasta convertirse en una carcajada que llamo la atención del castaño frente a él.

-¿de qué se ríe Takano-san? fue una situación muy incomoda... no le veo lo divertido.- protesto el mal humorado castaño.

-Lo admiro.- Aquel comentario descoloco al castaño. -Admiro a Usami-sensei... quizás debería tratarte así para que admitas de una vez que me amas- aquel comentario hizo que el sonrojo cubriera la totalidad de la cara del otro editor.

-Ta... Takano-san... deje de decir esas cosas, ¡ya te dije que no siento nada por ti!-

-Mentiroso.- La sonrisa suave seguía en sus labios. Ese niño había logrado subirle el animo... quizás podría averiguar un poco más de él. En verdad era adorable. -Ahora ve a trabajar y deja de holgazanear, ¡encima de que llegas tarde solo te quedas parado ahí como idiota! Llévale esos documentos a Isaka-san y ponte a trabajar de una vez... he perdido demasiado tiempo por tu culpa. -Girando sus pasos regreso a su oficina con cara de fastidio.

-¿heee? ¿Mi culpa? tsk!... es insoportable. -girándose camino al ascensor y se dirigió a llevarle los papeles a el director ejecutivo, honestamente ese tipo no le caía del todo bien, aunque tampoco le caía mal. Suspiro apesadumbrado, falla forma de empezar el día, discutiendo con Takano-san insinuaciones de por medio y una pelea que no terminaba de comprender... pero lo que más le preocupaba ¿por qué Takano-san lucia más relajado? Ese niño... ese tal Misaki... ¿tendría algo que ver? ¿Qué era él de Takano-san? ¿Por qué sonrió así después de que ese niño se fuera?

Con desesperación despeino sus cabellos haciendo un revuelto de ellos. -Esto es falta de sueño, no deberían preocuparme estas cosas... eso es... es solo estrés- trato de auto justificarse frunciendo el ceño, cuando recordó la descarada insinuación de Takano y se imagino la escena, él siendo cargado en brazos del azabache al interior de su departamento... como cuando se durmió en el metro... como se debió haber visto siendo cargado por vareas cuadras desde la estación del tren hasta el departamento de su superior... le gustaría recordar cómo se sintieron esos brazos cálidos en medio de la fría noche y... -"No... No... En que estoy pensado... es solo falta de sueño... Esto no es amor... ¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!... ¡No es amor!"- gritaba en sus pensamientos con desesperación.

-Continuara -

Notas finales: Bueno creo que no es muy largo, quería hacerlo más largo pero no tengo más tiempo, gente desde ya gracias por haber leído. Como ya dije en el principio este fic fue publicado en el foro de mundoyaoi bajo otro seudónimo "shöne Shun Usagi-san" pero no es plagio. Soy yo con otro nombre. Si quieren pasase a leer el original no me molestaría. Un beso a todas y todos los que hayan pasado a leer qué onda con esta cosa n.n

Bye Bye.


	2. ¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso?

Capitulo iniciado: San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. 10 de septiembre del 2013

Notas de Sioa: ¡Hola!... waaaaa sé que deben querer asesinarme de nuevo tarde con las actualizaciones... para mis nuevos lectores: Les informo como ya he dicho antes que tiendo a demorarme para publicar mis historias... (De ahí viene mi apodo como Usagi-san, y bueno por fumar como chimenea ... claro que la sensualidad no está incluida en mi paquete xD) De todos modos siempre termino mis historias. (o casi siempre al menos) El motivo de mi demora es que no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir y yo necesito de mucho tiempo para escribir. El caso es que ahora el calor infernal no me está dejando concentrar mucho pero bueno, no las haré esperar más y aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo.

Las dejo leer xD basta de Spam.

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde": Lección aprendida.

Capítulo 2: ¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso?

By Sioa Shun Usagi-san

Se recostó agotado en su silla, le dolía estómago, pronto seria su hora de salida del trabajo, ya estaba terminando todo, pero los sucesos del día seguían rondando su cabeza.

-"al menos Takano-san no me a acosado en todo el día… podre irme a dormir tranquilo a mi casa sin interrupciones"- se alegró en pensamientos, aunque no del todo. Aunque se negara a aceptarlo en voz alta, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con su jefe, vecino y ¿por qué no? Amante ocasional. Algo perturbaba a su antiguo sempai, no sabía que era pero sentía que ya no era el mismo. Eso no podía ser bueno, su cerebro le decía que así estaban mejor las cosas, pero su corazón se dolía al ver que Takano-san básicamente… lo estaba ignorando.

Miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca ya eran las 8 p.m., hora de ir a casa, acomodo sus papeles cerro su computadora, se puso la bufanda, el abrigo y se colocó el morral disponiéndose a salir de la oficina y regresar a su hogar, hoy finalmente podría dormir con tranquilidad.

Takano se quedó después de hora, pues había tenido una reunión de última hora, cansado y algo pensativo se dirigió a su oficina a buscar sus cosas, tomando su maletín y su abrigo noto que su subordinado de más interés ya no se encontraba en el edificio, con pasos calmos salió de Marukawa y se dirigió a tomar el último tren, por suerte no había casi gente y pudo regresar con parsimonia a su hogar, al bajar del tren entro cansadamente en una tienda cercana, no había cenado… no era lo más saludable comprar comida rápida, pero tenía comer.

Misaki, se escabullo de las sabanas de la cama, ¡Maldito Usagi! Le dolía un infierno el cuerpo, bajo cansadamente por las escaleras y noto que con todo el alboroto no había podido ir al mercado por los víveres de la semana, no había nada que comer. Resignado tomo su abrigo, a ver que encontraba abierto a esa hora, camino las solitarias calles con aburrimiento, nada, todo estaba más cerrado que un día festivo, cuando diviso una luz… ¡Dios había escuchado sus plegarias! Camino y vio que era la pequeña tienda de 24 hs que estaba junto a la estación de tren, con tranquilidad entró y recorrió los pasillos, comprar algunas chucherías no le haría mal solo por esa ocasión. Se paró de puntillas estirándose para alcanzar una botella de gaseosa cuando sintió su mano rosarse con una pálida y fría más grande que la suya: sobresaltado se giró para disculparse.

-Sírvase usted primero- susurro al inclinarse en disculpa.

-¿Takahashi?- esa voz se le hizo levemente conocida y al erguirse pudo divisar los ojos almendrados y la cabellera negra del jefe de la sección de Shojo manga de la editorial Marukawa que había tenido el placer de conocer esa misma mañana, su rostro se coloreo entero.

-Ta… Takano-san- volvió a hacer una reverencia. –Perdone por la escena de esta tarde, de verdad lo lamento… a veces Usami-san es… amm- no sabía cómo justificarse, la vergüenza lo abrumaba. Takano lo miro y poniendo una mano delicadamente sobre su boca ahogo una risa, inclinándose luego despeino sus cabellos con una mano.

-No tienes que disculparte. Estas saliendo con Usami-Sensei ¿verdad? – pregunto con naturalidad.

-¿he?- parpadeo cuando sus rostro inevitablemente se trasformó en un semáforo en rojo. –No, Usami-sensei y yo no somos pareja.- refuto enseguida, ¡Él y Usagi no eran novios! ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo vivían en la misma casa y Usagi se aprovechaba de él cuando quería. Además, si en la editorial llegaran a sospechar de su relación… Isaka-san siempre le había dicho que eso sería una molestia para su carrera… No quería ser una molestia para Usagi-san.

Takano lo miro sorprendido, ¿Cómo podía ese niño negar su relación con el mayor? Era muy obvio que estaban saliendo, si no fuera así el afamado novelista no lo hubiera casi fusilado con la mirada solo por acariciar sus cabellos. Sonrió de lado, pensando en Onodera. Si, de verdad se parecían. Era extraño, a diferencia de Onodera que parecía un reprimido resentido, este niño le inspiraba ternura, su rostro infantil y sus ojos dolidos, si en verdad se veían dolidos, al parecer su mente estaba viajando a lugares poco placenteros para él, podía notar a simple vista la pureza y claridad de su ser.

-Perdona la confusión entonces.- con simpleza tomo una gaseosa y le bajo otra para él universitario, caminado a la caja distraídamente para pagar siendo seguido por el menor. Pagaron y salieron ambos de la tienda con una bolsa en sus manos cada uno. – ¿Vives cerca de aquí?- pregunto viendo las calles vacías. Dejar ir solo al joven sería una irresponsabilidad, quizás algo podría pasarle.

-Sí, el edificio de Usagi-san está a unas cuantas calles por aquí- inmediatamente después de decirlo, quería cortarse la lengua ¿Usagi-san? ¿Acaso no podía llamarle simplemente "Usami" cuando estaba con alguien que no conocía? ¿Por qué su lengua le traicionaba así?

-¿Usagi-san?- pregunto en tono burlón al ver la cara del menor. –Valla que eres un torpe inútil.- No podía cambiar su forma de ser, él era directo y honesto y al que no le gustara que se jodiera. Así de simple.

-Oye- se queja molesto frunciendo el ceño. – ¡No soy inútil!- aquella infantil replica hizo reír al mayo y Misaki solo giro el rostro ofendido, con un tic en el ojo. –Usami-Sensei, es que suelo decirle Usagi. Es un apodo.-aclaro tranquilamente.

-¿Vives con él?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, es que él es amigo de la secundaria de mi Onii-chan y temporalmente vivo con él por asuntos personales. Es mi casero.- Le conto con tranquilidad, finalmente el mayo se detuvo y Misaki le miro sorprendido. -¿vives aquí?- preguntó observando el edificio.

-Sí, fue un placer encontrarte. Ve con cuidado. – sugirió mirando la desolada calle.

Misaki asintió, y con una sonrisa en los labios hizo una leve reverencia en despedida. –Que pase buenas noches.-

-Gracias, ¿tienes algo que hace mañana?- La pregunta descoloco al castaño y negó con su cabeza.

-Trabajo medio tiempo en la editorial por la mañana, y no tengo clases-

-Bien, baja al departamento de Emerald a als 1 p.m iremos a almorzar juntos. –Sind arle más opción de reclamo giro sus pazos y se adentró en su edificio.

Onodera estaba cansado, en verdad agotado, en su cabeza seguía preocupado al no escuchar ruido en el departamento de junto ¿hasta qué hora planeaba quedarse Takano en la oficina? ¿y si no estaba en la oficina? ¿y si había salido con Yokosawa? Negó efusivamente con su cabeza, ¿Qué le importaba a él si Takano se iba de copas con Yokosawa? Nada, nada le importaba. Con pasos lentos y perezosos se dispuso a salir de su edificio, caminaría un poco para despejarse y luego se iría a dormir, las caminatas nocturnas siempre le habían ayudado a pensar.

Salió del edificio dirigiéndose a la calle cuando vio llegar a Takano acompañado, como reflejo atino a esconderse tras el murallón, entre los arbustos esperando no ser descubierto, y escucho la conversación a escondidas.

-Gracias, ¿tienes algo que hace mañana?-

-Trabajo medio tiempo en la editorial por la mañana, y no tengo clases-

-Bien, baja al departamento de Emerald a las 1 p.m iremos a almorzar juntos. –

¿Acaso Takano estaba pactando una cita? Curioso asomo su cabeza y pudo divisar mejor de quien se trataba el acompañante de su jefe, y era nada más y nadie menos que el mismo muchacho de esa tarde, pudo verlo sonrojarse mientras Takano se adentraba en el edificio y luego seguir su camino. ¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos a esas horas? ¿Por qué Takano lo había invitado a almorzar? Acaso… ¿Takano estaba saliendo con ese joven? Llevo su mano a su pecho y apretó su abrigo entre sus manos.

Dolía ¿por qué le dolía así? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y unas lágrimas caer ¿Takano estaba jugando con él de nuevo? ¡Tenia a otro! Se dejó caer al suelo apoyando su espalda en el paredón aun oculto. Ellos no eran nada, se suponía que no sentía nada por el mayor entonces ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Celos? Esos no podían ser celos, se negaba a admitirlo. Parándose y sacudiendo su ropa negó con su cabeza. No, se prometió nunca volver a enamorarse, él no estaba enamorado de Takano, él definitivamente no estaba celoso… ¡que Takano saliera con su madre si quería! ¡A él no le importaba!

Con su orgullo a flor de piel volvió a entrar en su edificio, bajo del ascensor y vio a Takano abriendo la puerta de su departamento y se decidió a Ignorarlo.

-¿Qué haces llegando tan tarde? ¿Te parecen horas?- pregunto solo con ganas de molestarlo.

-¡Cállate que estas igual que yo, Al menos yo vengo solo y no acompañado de estudiantes de secundaria!- con toda la ira presente en él, todo ese dolor y celos tenían que explotar por algún lado, y él siempre se había caracterizado pro decir inevitablemente lo que pensaba, abrió la puerta de su departamento con molestia y miro a su vecino pro encima del hombro frunciendo el ceño y se metió en su casa dando un portazo que resonó en todo el pasillo.

Sorprendido, no podía estar de otra forma, se quedó parado mirando la puerta contigua y su cerebro no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar… esos eran ¿Celos? Sí, no podía equivocarse, Onodera acababa de dar un hermoso espectáculo de celos. Una sonrisa ladina bailo en su boca, quizás no estaba todo tan perdido como pensaba. Dicen que en la guerra y el Amor todo se vale. Bueno esto era una guerra de amor que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Onodera acababa de avivar la flama de sus esperanzas, quizás... solo quizás si tenía todavía alguna oportunidad de reconquistar a ese amargado editor.

Misaki entro en el lujoso penhouse, y estaba sacando las cosas de la bolsa, pensativo, cuando unos grandes brazos aprisionaron su cintura logrando asustarlo.

-¡Baka-Usagi! Me asustaste… No pude ir a hacer el mandado asique fui a comprar que comer antes de que preguntes.- contesto conociendo ya bastante bien a su encaprichado escritor.

-Misaki… Hueles distinto.- murmuro acercando su rostro a su cuello. -¿Con quién estabas?-

-Solo me encontré con alguien en la tienda y me acompaño medio camino de regreso… ahora suéltame – protesto intentando apartar al mayor.

-No quiero- contesto con simpleza. –Lleva la comida al cuarto, hoy quiero dormir con Misaki. –

-Usagi-san no molestes… No soy Suzuki-san ¿aun estas medio dormido?- protesto avergonzado.

-Aun no me he recargado lo suficiente de mi Misaki- a pesar de sus pataleos y negativas, el castaño fue arrastrado una vez más por las garras del afamado novelista y sometido a las más bajas paciones, aunque… no era como si realmente le desagradara aquello. Aun así su mente estaba confundida, Takano-san era agradable… aunque su actitud petulante era molesta, pero… ¡quizás tendría un nuevo amigo! Aquel pensamiento le alegro, disfrutaba de conocer gente nueva, además los ojos de aquel hombre se veían apagados y dolidos… ¿Qué seria aquello que le inquietaba?

-Continuara-

Capitulo Finalizado: San Miguel de Tucumán, 16 de Septiembre del 2013

Notas finales_ Me disculpo por la demora en la actualizacion, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero Leer sus comentarios pronto. NO ME MATEN QUE LOS AMO 3


	3. Una Cita Debes aprender a ser honesto

San Miguel de Tucumán, 20 de Marzo del 2015.

Notas de Sioa: HALLO! Gente los extrañe mucho. Perdón han sido casi dos años de inactividad e,e odio que hayamos estado separados tanto tiempo pero bueno la vida es así, al menos mi vida es así de desastrosa JAJAJAJA... voy a retomar este fic porque la persona a la que se lo dedique me esta a punto de apuñalar y sacarme las tripas por no terminarlo x.x Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu perdooooooooooooon.

Bueno gente, espero que no me hayan olvidado T.T y estaré mas al corriente esta vez. No quiero morir en el olvido DDDDX -Drama queen mode on- ok no.

Los dejare leer en paz, seguire mis lamentaciones al pie de pagina. Espero no haber perdido el toque, hace demaciado que no me siento a escribir T.T

Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde: Lección aprendida.

Capítulo 3: Una cita. Debes aprender a ser Honesto.

By Sioa Uchiha-san

La mañana había estado tranquila, finalmente Usagi-san estaba trabajando como correspondía y ya pronto terminaría al manuscrito que estaba logrando matar a Aikawa de la crisis nerviosa. Papeles por aquí, papeles por allá, muchos envíos, fotocopias, y mucho trabajo. Estaba agotado, miro de reojo el reloj en la pared 12:48, estaba en tiempo. Su estómago rugió, no había desayunado como correspondía y moría de hambre, con tranquilidad tomo su abrigo y su morral despidiéndose de su amiga y jefa se dirigió con pasos calmas al ascensor pulsando el piso 4, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Había acepto almorzar con ese misterioso e irritante sujeto Takano Masamune, pero no estaba muy seguro de porque, ese sujeto le intrigaba, quizás podían llegar a ser buenos amigos, después de todo conocer a alguien del trabajo no sonaba tan mal, pero si lo pensaba bien Akihiko iba a matarlo si se enteraba que salía a almorzar con alguien más. Suspiro cansinamente, ese Usagi-san, debería dejar de preocuparse por él, era un universitario que trabajaba duro tenía derecho a salir de vez en cuanto y hacer amigos. Decidido a no preocuparse por su celosa pareja, escucho el timbre del ascensor y vio las puertas abrirse, con pasos relajados salió de el y camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al departamento Emerald, miro desconfiado y nervioso el lugar, el rosa, las flores y los peluches casi le queman los ojos, ¿qué rayos pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué tanta... cursilería? Noto entonces que en lugar del grupo de bellas mujeres que esperaba encontrar en el departamento de shoujo manga se redujo a un grupo de hombres trabajando intensamente en sus respectivos cubículos. Resoplo. Eso no era lo que tenía en mente ni por asomo.

-ONODERA, ESTO ES UN DESASTRE CONTACTA A TU MANGAKA AHORA! HAY QUE ARREGLAR ESTE DESASTRE! -el grito logro sobresaltar a Misaki y dirigió su mirada al mal humorado sujeto que discutía a gritos con el joven que había conocido el día anterior, hablaban en tono alto mientras el castaño protestaba por las agresiones de su jefe y el pelinegro marcaba y señalaba errores en el storyboard, claro siempre echado la culpa al pobre Ritsu que quería sin lugar a dudas estrangular a su jefe.

-Mmm... ¿Se te ofrece algo?- al mirar a su derecha vio un joven de cabello corto medio azulado medio violasio, que lo miraba con una sonrisa amable, aparentaba tener su edad quizás un poco menor.

-Oh, disculpa mi nombre es Takahasi Misaki, estoy esperado a Takano Masamune, pero se ve ocupado.- Contesto nervioso.

-oh... espera... TAKANO-SAN UN MUCACHO LO ESTA ESPERANDO - Grito, logrando poner aún más nervioso a Misaki, que en ese momento solo quería que la tierra lo tragara al sentir los almendrados ojos de Takano sobre él.

Takano, bajo su mirada al su computadora para verificar la hora 12: 55, valla el chiquillo era puntual. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios y se levantó de su escritorio sacándose los lentes y tomando su abrigo. -Saldré a almorzar, sigan trabajando. Onodera espero que tengas solucionado el problema con el storyboard para cuando regrese. Vamos Takahasi - Paso junto al menor con pasos rápidos y se dirigió directo al ascensor.

-Cla-claro... Gracias por su trabajo. Hasta luego. -Aun algo incómodo hizo una reverencia ante los editores antes de seguir al mayor al elevador.

-Eres puntual. Me agrada. -

-Supongo que gracias. Pero ¿está bien que te salgas así? Parecía haber problemas con algo, no entiendo muy bien, no quiero ser una molestia podemos almorzar otro día-

-No digas tonterías, ellos pueden arreglárselas solos. Sino no me sirven. Además soy el jefe. Hago lo que quiero- Contesto con simpleza. Ante semejante respuesta Misaki no pudo más que suspirar, ese tipo era un arrogante.

-Oigan ¿alguien sabe quién era el niño? - Pregunto divertido y entusiasta Kisa. -Takano-san No suele dejar así el trabajo por nada, ¿quién creen que sea el jovencito? -el tono pícaro en su voz era evidente. Kisa siempre había sido aficionado a los chimes y este parecía bastante jugoso, la sonrisa gatuna en su rostro demostraba a lenguas el mal sano interés que tenía por el tema.

-No lo sé, Kisa. Y realmente no me interesa.- Respondió Hatori, sin despegar su vista el ordenador, concentrado en su trabajo.

-Oh Vamos Hatori... ¿me dirás que no te da curiosidad? Eh oído en la cafetería que ayer vieron a Takano hablar con alguien en el pasillo que nunca habían visto, ¿será este niño? -Comentó pensativo recostándose en su silla.

-Kisa, Realmente necesitas concentrarte en el trabajo. Deja de hablar de cosas sin importancia. -Protesto Ritsu, ordenando sus papeles e intentado, sin éxito, contactarse con el mangaka del que estaba a cargo esta vez.

-Ohh... Son unos aburridos! - Protesto dejando caer sus brazos tras la silla mientras se estiraba.

-Simplemente no me interesa la vida personal de mi jefe, Kisa... deberías concentrarte. -Tras responder eso Hatori tomo su maletín y salió del lugar. -Tengo una reunión con un mangaka, nos veremos. -

-Nah, deberías relajarte un poco Hatori. Disfruta de la vida amargado, no todo es trabajo. -Resopló kisa en respuesta, para luego recostarse al descuido en el escritorio, cruzando sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza sobre estos miro a Ritsu. - ¿Tu qué me dices? Nunca he sabido de Takano-san involucrándose con alguna chica, quizás sea gay. Podría ser su novio ¿no lo crees? -insistió.

-¡Ya cállate Kisa!- Protesto Ritsu, levantados de su silla de sopetón, golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio. Cuando al notar su propia actitud, desorbito los ojos, mirando a su interlocutor tan sorprendido como el mismo por su reacción- Lo...lo siento... voy... voy al baño... -Casi huyendo dirigió sus pasos por el pasillo de la editorial entrando al baño de golpe mojo su cara con el agua mirando su propio reflejo.

\- ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? -se preguntó a sí mismo, no lo entendía, porque eso le molestaba tanto, Takano-san solo era su jefe, y su vecino. No tenía nada de malo que saliera a almorzar con alguien de vez en cuando, ellos no tenían nada que ver. Pero entonces... ¿porque se sentía así? ¿por qué estaba tan enojado? ... La insinuación de kisa, realmente lo había hecho enfadar. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No era verdad, seguramente el muchacho, ese tal Takahasi solo era un amigo de Takano, y aun así eso no debía importarle. A su memoria llegaron aquellos muchos momentos en que Takano-san le había amenazado con hacer que le confesara que lo amaba, si tanto se suponía que el de cabellos negros lo quería no podía estar saliendo con alguien más ¿verdad?. Antes de tan siquiera notarlo algo húmedo recorrió su mejilla, sorprendido llevo su mano a tocar su rostro y al prestar atención a su reflejo lo supo. Estaba llorado. Pero... ¿por qué lo hacía? Eso no tenía sentido. Volvió a prender el grifo y lavo por segundo vez su cara.

Es solo cansancio. Solo eso. Se justificó a sí mismo, habían sido días complicados, seguramente solo estaba confundido. Pero es que últimamente Takano había estado tan distante con él, ya no lo acosaba. Eso era algo que lo aliviaba, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era verdad, que de cierta forma extrañaba aquel trato que Takano-san tenía con él. Negó efusivo con su cabeza.

-Solo tengo que concentrarme en el trabajo. Solo eso. -decidido, seco su rostro con una toalla de papel y volvió a su escritorio, ignorando completamente las interrogantes de su compañero perdiéndose completamente entre sus obligaciones. Tenía que apagar su cerebro. Se prometió jamas volver a llorar por nadie, no iba a cometer el error de volver a derramar lágrimas por su estúpido sempai. Ese idiota solo estaba jugando con él de nuevo, no iba a permitírselo. No lo haría. Al diablo con Takano Masamune. ¡Al diablo con él!. ¡Al diablo con todos!.

Un almuerzo normal, en una cafetería normal. Dio un sorbe a su baso con jugo y respiro tranquilo, era divertido salir como cualquier persona con un compañero de trabajo, aun así estaba algo incómodo. No sabía bien de qué hablar y Takano-san se veía distraído, observándolo bien se dio cuenta que ese hombre estaba preocupado por algo, más bien triste, lo veia en sus ojos, cada vez que el editor en jefe daba una calada a su cigarrillo podía ver cansancio en sus ojos, un aire de melancolía que le daba curiosidad, se preguntaba si podía alegrar a ese sujeto con algo. Quería ayudarlo. Aunque fuera un irritante idiota, ese hombre le agradaba, le recordaba en algo a Usagi-san, quizás porque ambos aprecian ser fríos, pero sabía que por dentro eran más sensibles que cualquier otra persona. Además por lo que había visto de ese sujeto, era tan caprichoso como Usagi.

-amm... disculpe... Takano-san... Esta distraído... ¿le sucede algo malo? -pregunta discreto.

-No es así. Disculpa mi distracción. Bien dime, ¿hace cuánto tiempo trabajas en marukawa. Me dijiste que eres del departamento de literatura. Te vez joven para ser editor-

-Es que no lo soy, solo tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo ayudando a Aikawa-san con recados y cosas menores. Sin ofender pero jamás seria editor, parece que todos los días estuvieran a punto de un ataque cardiaco o algo así, además... no soy muy adepto a leer y esas cosas- Contesto con honestidad.

-Ciertamente tienes razón. Además no te veo futuro como editor. -

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -Contesto molesto con el ceño fruncido, aquel comentario había sonado muy ofensivo.

-Solo digo la verdad. No tienes lo que se necesita para ser editor. Eres un mocoso. -

-Si me invito para burlarse de mí, mejor me voy. - ofuscado estaba por levantar sus cosas y marcharse cuando escucho la risa del mayor. -¿qué es tan divertido? –

-Que no aguantas un comentario. Realmente eres un mocoso- Contesto con simpleza comiendo un poco de su orden. - Me dijiste que vives con Usami-sensei. ¿cómo fue que terminaste viviendo con él? Me han dicho que es una persona difícil de tratar. -

-Eso no es verdad, bueno, despierta con un pésimo humor todos los días, y es insoportablemente caprichoso, malgasta todo su dinero en juguetes y osos de peluche. No entiendo como un hombre de su edad puede tener aficiones tan extrañas. Pero no es una mala persona, ha sido muy hable conmigo, y siempre cenamos juntos, no es justo que piense mal de el por lo que otros han dicho. No lo conocen- respondió de forma atropellada. Odiaba, odiaba con todo su ser que juzgaran a Usagi-san, él no era lo que todos decían que era.

\- Tranquilo, lo defiendes demasiado. ¿Seguro que solo es tu casare? -pregunto con una sonrisa ladina mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

Su rostro se volvió de un furioso carmesí, ¡Maldita fuera su lengua! ¿Cómo podía sobresaltarse tanto cuando hablaban así de Usagi-san?. Negó con su cabeza y miro a su interlocutor. -Sí, Usagi y yo solo compartimos piso. Mi hermano se casó hace unos 2 años y medio, y yo empecé la universidad asique Usagi-san... digo Usami-san se ofreció para que tuviera donde vivir mientras estudio, el y mi hermano fueron juntos a la preparatoria y son amigos. Solo fue por eso. No mal interprete. -

-Mentiroso, deberías ser más honesto. Lo quieres ¿no es así?- Aquella pregunta tan directa lo desconcertó, su sonrojo creció y su nerviosismo se hizo más notable.

-No, quiero decir. Usagi-san es bueno, es un poco difícil vivir con él. Pero ha sido muy amable conmigo. Solo es eso. -Respondió incómodo y sonrojado, mirando su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Sabes, sería bueno que fueras más honesto con tus sentimientos- El comentario escapo de sus labios acompañado de una votula de humo, mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte. - Si lo que sientes, no llega a la otra persona, los sentimientos no sirven de nada. No ser claro provoca malos entendidos, y haces sufrir a la persona que te quiere. Es Doloroso cuando realmente no sabes lo que pasa por la cabeza de la persona que te importa, porque esa persona no es honesta. -

-Takano-san... -Aquel comentario lo tomo desprevenido, miró fijamente a la figura frente a él, y evaluó sus palabras. ¿podía está lastimando a Usagi-san? Pero, Usagi-san sabía que lo quería ¿no es así? Un recuerdo surco su mente, el padre de Usagi-san le había dicho algo similar tiempo atrás. -No es la primera vez que me dicen algo así, Takano-san. Pero suena como si usted estuviera siendo lastimado. No quiero inmiscuirme pero, ¿Hay alguien que este lastimándolo? - pregunta indiscreto, temeroso de estar metiéndose donde nadie lo llama. La mirada almendrada del mayor se posó en él y una sonrisa nostálgica se vio en sus labios, cuando la mano grande y fría del mayor se apoyó sobre su cabeza despeinándolo.

-Mocoso- Dio como toda respuesta.

-Jump! Deja de llamarme así- se quejó solo obteniendo risas del mayor.

Esa misma noche, Misaki preparaba la cena, Usagi estaba en su estudio buscando información para un nuevo proceso y mientras vigilaba la sopa miso, su mente estaba divagando entre lo vivido ese medio día. Takano había sembrado la semilla de la duda en él. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Estaba lastimando a Usagi-san al no ser puramente honesto con él? Es decir, él no amaba a Usagi, de eso estaba "seguro", tampoco eran pareja, solo Vivian juntos y ya.

¡Al demonio con todo eso!, sacudió sus cabellos con ambas manos y dejo caer su frente con fuerza sobre la mesada, haciéndose una gran marca roja, vamos solo estaba pensado podía ser honesto consigo mismo al menos, la verdad era: No podía vivir lejos de Usagi-san, no podía imaginar una vida lejos del caprichoso novelista. No era solo cariño, no era el simple hecho de que Usagi-san fuera bueno con él. No, era mucho más que eso. Vivian juntos, se besaban, Usagi-san le decía casi 5 minutos que lo quería, y hacían… "esas cosas" por la noche o cuando Usagi-san tuviera ganas. Ya no era un mocoso de 18 años. Estaba cerca de cumplir 21 años, tenía que admitirse a sí mismo, que si, que él y el rico escritor eran una pareja que de hecho llevaban 2 años y un poco más juntos, admitirse que:… Lo quería. Quería a Usagi-san, por eso se le hacía tan insoportable el pensar que estaba lastimándolo con su silencio.

Hizo memoria, trato de recordar, pero no había rastro, ni un liguero recuerdo de que alguna vez hubiera ido directamente con su casero a decirle en la cara un "Te quiero", no había memoria de que alguna vez el mismo hubiera buscado intimar con el escritor. No había nada. La propia culpa estaba empezando a devorarlo vivo, recordó los momentos en que Akihiko se mostró dudoso de su relación, si le había dejado claro que se quedaba con él porque era su decisión, pero jamás le dijo al mayor que se quedaba porque habían sentimientos reales. Siempre había evitado el tema.

Entonces unos fuertes brazos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, sosteniendo sus caderas y una sensación cálida y cosquillante en su nuca le dio aviso de que acababa de ser besado en ese lugar, sobresaltado se giró y trato de apartar al mayor.

-USAGI-SAN CASI ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO- le grito con la respiración agitada.

-¿En qué pensabas? Misaki haz estado raro todo el día. ¿Qué te sucede? – la pregunta directa le incómodo y solo sonrió nervioso.

-No es nada Usagi-san, estoy preocupado por la facultad tengo algunos exámenes pronto. Solo es eso. – girándose, le dio la espalda y apago la hornalla. –pon la mesa la cena ya está lista.

Sin más cuestionamientos, el mayor accedió a poner la mesa, y pronto ambos disfrutaban con tranquilidad de la comida, pero podía sentirlo, Misaki de nuevo estaba intentado solucionar sus problemas solo. Aquello lo inquietaba, ese niño siempre intentaba hacer todo solo, sentía que no tenía confianza en el para decirle sus problemas, que no confiaba en que podía ayudarlo y eso le haría.

-Misaki, hoy te busque para almorzar pero Akawa me dijo que ya te había ido. ¿Dónde estabas? –

-Sali a Almorzar con Takano-san- Contesto sonriente. – Es un hombre extraño, pero me agrada. Fue divertido. – El ceño fruncido del mayor lo incómodo. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-¿Fuiste a almorzar solo con él?- La pregunta hecha con aquel tono duro y autoritario hicieron que sus nervios estuvieran a flor de piel.

-Sí, fuimos a comer a un cafetería cerca de la editorial, ayer en la noche cuando lo encontré en el 24 hs me invito- ¡Ojala hubiera mordido su lengua! La cara de Usagi-san daba miedo. Parecía realmente molesto.

-No quiero que vuelvas a salir con él.- Sentencio, definitiva e inamovible era esa orden.

-Pero Usagi-san Takano-san solo fue amable, no tiene nada de malo que salga de vez en cuando a hacer algo con un compañero de trabajo. Tú no eres quien para prohibirme ver a nadie- Contesto ya fastidiado. ¿Cómo podía Usagi-san ser tan celoso? . -

-No me importa Misaki. No vas a volver a salir con él-

-Tu no me das ordenes- harto de la discusión se levantó de su asiento. –Eres un idiota- Molesto levanto sus platos y los dejo en la cocina, apenas si había probado bocado, y sin más que añadir dirigió sus pasos a su cuarto siendo seguido por un furioso novelista.

-Misaki ven aquí, no he terminado contigo.¿ No te das cuenta de lo que pretende ese tipo?-

-Que tú seas un pervertido no quiere decir que todas las personas que conozco lo sean. Buenas Noches – Sin más cerró la puerta en la cara del mayor y le puso seguro. Disponiéndose a dormir. Como detestaba que no confiara en él. No iba a acostarse con el primer hombre que se le cruzara por enfrente, y no todos los hombres tenían intenciones de llevárselo a la cama. No entendía como el mimado de su casero podía ser tan posesivo. No era justo que le prohibiera hacer cosas. Molesto y dolido por la desconfianza del mayor, se recostó en su cama y antes de notarlo había quedado totalmente dormido.

Mientras tanto en su estudio, Usami Akihiko, se sentía un idiota. Misaki era demasiado confiado, iba a tener que hablar con ese editor de cuarto. Le iba a dejar muy claro a ese entrometido que no iba a permitir que le pusiera un solo dedo encima a su novio. Misaki solo era suyo, no dejaría que ningún aprovechado se acercara a él, eso estaba decidido.

Onodera, estaba como de costumbre acostado en su sofá, miraba el techo. Estaba realmente destruido, ese día había sido de locos, pero aun recordaba con claridad la figura del joven universitario parado en la puerta de la oficina, preguntado por Takano-san. Recordaba a su jefe saliendo con pisas con el niño, y lo recordaba volver con el semblante más animado y tranquilo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Las palabras de Kisa rondaban en su cabeza. ¿y si era verdad? ¿y si ese mocoso era el nuevo novio de Takano? No eso no podía ser cierto, pero es que esa teoría lo quisiera o no tenía sentido. Debería alegrarse, al menos su jefe ya no lo molestaría, podría vivir tranquilo, sin acosos en la oficina o el pasillo de su departamento. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por la aceleración de su pulso cuando se viera solo con Takano-san. Pero entonces ¿Por qué se negaba a aceptarlo? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué estaba tan endemoniadamente celoso? Giro su cuerpo en el sofá, quedando recostado de lado y miro su celular. Necesitaba distraerse de todo eso, pero no tenía amigos a quieres recurrir. Su vida era tan patética.

Estiro su mano y agarro el teléfono, rebusco entre sus contactos, pero luego desistió. Embriagarse no era solución a nada, distraerse tampoco lo era, sabía que en cuanto regresara a estar solo en su departamento sus pensamientos volverían a circundar a su ahora jefe y eso le fastidiaba. Maldito sea el día en que se reencontró con ese maldito bastardo que le había robado el corazón solo para romperlo en mil pedazos. No quería, no quería volver a vivir ese dolor que ahora se arremolinaba con tanta furia en su pecho.

Resignado se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la ducha, quizás el agua aclararía su mente, el tibio candor del agua caliente logro reconfortar el remolino de sus ideas. Pero no las hizo desaparecer. Se recostó en su cama e intento dormir, pero las horas pasaban y no lo conseguía.

Su pecho dolía tanto, maldito el momento… en que volvió a enamorarse del mismo bastardo. Maldito sea el amor. Maldito sea el mismo, porque sabía… muy en el interior de su alma lo sabía… si Takano-san estaba con otro, no era culpa del editor en jefe. Era la culpa de su propio orgullo. Las lágrimas se volvieron incontenibles, irrefrenables, se sentía un idiota. Pero ya nada podía hacer.

-Esto no es amor…. Esto es solo una tortura- murmuro antes de caer vencido al sueño, víctima de un agotamiento no solo físico, sino que mental. La vida tiene giros muy extraños, y que no sabe adaptarse a ellos sale gravemente herido, quizás era hora de que Onodera Ritsu, por una vez en su vida, dejara que la vida le enseñara la lección.

-Continuara-

Notas finales de Sioa_ Bueeeeeeeenoooooooooooo quedo una deformidad. Espero que al menos lo hayan entendido, me ha costado horrores escribirlo, me oxide, es difícil retomar un fic u.u No sean muy crueles conmigo por favor.

Pronto subiré la continuación, no me volver a dormir en los laureles. Si tiene errores el escrito no duden en decirme. Y POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ALGUIEN DEME IDEAS QUE LAS MIAS ESCAPARON A LAS BAHAMAS hahhaahha XDDDDD

Los quiero amados lectores. Poetaebria regresa por favor T.T (¿?)

Bueno gente espero leerlos pronto.

Matta nee mina-san.


	4. Problemas en el Paraíso

San Miguel de Tucumán, 21 de Marzo del 2015

Notas de Sioa_ Bueno muchachas y muchachos he aquí la continuación del Fic. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste, aunque no creo que lo haga muy largo. La inspiración se está dando de a gotitas pequeñas, ya les dije ando urgida de ideas porque parece que se fueron de unas largas vacaciones. Además es difícil escribir cuando mi gata está tratando de llamar mi atención cada 5 min.

Ahora un agradecimiento a Nadia Qupildor: Gracias por el apoyo, me alegro que te gustara la idea del fic. No estaba segura de que fuera algo bueno u original. Trato de que mis fic's salgan un poco del cliché. Y gracias por intentar aportar ideas n.n

FerNia-chan: Intentare subir las continuaciones lo más seguido posible, pero no prometo mucho por algo me dicen Usagi-san. Me suelo demorar con los plazos de actualización asique se paciente. Espero seguirte leyendo en los siguientes capítulos.

UmiSary: Gracias por el apoyo. Tranquila yo también quisiera golpear a Ritsu por ser tan tsundere. Misaki se ara menos idiota a cada capítulo, tranquila. Jeje y con respecto a eso de si Takano terminara con Ritsu o no… bueno… sigue leyendo y veras ;D

Ahora si, disfruten de la lectura. Basta de Spam.

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene, Hasta que lo pierde": Lección aprendida.

Capitulo 4: Problemas en paraíso.

By Sioa Uchiha-san.

Habian pasado cerca de dos semanas desde aquella salida al café, y ciertamente ese almuerzo apasible se había convertido en una costumbre. Cada dia, cerca del medio dia Misaki bajaba al 4 piso a buscar a Takano para salir a tomar un café o almorzar juntos en algún restaurante familiar, habían apredido a llevarse bien. Todos los días descubrían algo nuevo del otro, la amistad comenzaba a cultivarse, con cosas pequeñas sin mucho importante, los temas triviales aveces conducían a conversaciones mas profundas pero siempre desvianban el tema cuando comenzaban a rozar en temas intimos y dolorosos para cualquiera de los dos.

Era extraña su amistad, para empesar Misaki era un joven común y corriente, sin nada de "especial" un estudiante promedio de la universidad, con intereses normales de su edad, sin mucha experiencia en la vida, aunque con un pasado doloroso se trataba de un joven amable que no tenia problemas con nadie, alguien que disfrutaba de conocer gente nueva; Takano en cambio ya era un hombre hecho y derecho con un trabajo exitoso al que adoraba, era mas bien introvertido, no gustaba de la gente o las multitudes, con un carácter complicado de llevar, muy caprichoso, sus gustos eran un poco mas variados, cosas que la gente no esperaría de un sujeto como el, y con un pasado doloroso que aun no lograba enterrar. No había mucho en común entre ellos, pero por algún motivo su relación se afianzaba día a día.

Sin embargo había dos personas, que miraban con recelo esta amistad. Usami Akihiko, afamado novelista, exitoso escritor de novelas BL, heredero renegado de una popular compañía, millonario caprichoso y obsesivo de los juguetes, estaba ardiendo, en verdad ardiendo de celos, cada dia planeaba en silencio el sádico homicidio del editor en jefe del departamento de shoujo manga, su desconfianza a ese hombre crecia mas y masl al notar el tipo de gesto cariñosos que tenia con su amado universitario, como por ejemplo esa mania de llamarle "mocoso" en ese tono casi dulce que hacia que brotaran useras en su estomago, o el hecho de que se atreviera a pasear su mano sobre la caballera sedosa del castaño, ver esa clase de cosas hacia que su sangre bulliera con fervor desconocido. Jamas, Jamas en su vida se había sentido tan consumido por el monstruo verde de los celos, ni siquiera cuando fue lo sucede con Haruhiko se sintió tan desesperado por apartar a alguien de Misaki. El sabia cual era el motivo para su desesperacio, y era sensillo de explicar, sus celos tan acérrimos se debían a que Misaki defendia a ese bastardo con complejo de adonis, Misaki disfrutaba la compañía de ese hombre, Misaki en ocaciones sacaba a colación su nombre en sus conversaciones en la cena. Eso le irritaba tanto. El jovencito le había dejado mas que claro que no iba a dejar de verse con el editor solo porque a el le molestara, le había atacado en su punto mas débil cuando mirándolo con ojos casi llorosos le pregunto "¿Acaso no confias en mi?", ese mocoso tenia demasiado poder sobre el, no pudo ponerse firme ante esos ojitos de cordero degollado y tuvo que seder. Aunque le costara, aunque odiara aquello, tenia que aceptar que Misaki saliera con ese sujeto. Al menos sabia que iban a lugares públicos, y eso le tranquilizaba, el editor no intentaría nada estando frente al publico. Al menos tenia ese consuelo.

Por otro lado estaba Onodera Ritsu, cada dia sus ojeras crecían, su pesi carácter empeoraba con el correr de los minutos, evitaba a toda costa hablar con Takano a menos que fuera extrictamente necesario, se leia en sus ojos su tristesa, auqnue el lo negara todos habían notado la desmejoria del editor en su estado de animo. Eso no había influenciado en su trabajo, se consideraba lo suficientemente profesional como para no permitir que sus preocupaciones personales arruinaran la dedicación que le ponía a sus obligaciones como editor. Sin embargo, en la soledad de su departamento se sentía morir, esas dos semanas habían sido un infierno, su mente era un caos difícil de entender, los rumores sobre el "muchacho" que estaba haciendo sonreir a Takano habían recorrido todo el departamento de Shoujo manga, es mas esos rumores habían recorrido casi toda la editorial, no podía ir a comer tranquilo a la cafetería porque siempre había algún grupo de mujeres que cotorreaba sobre ese jovencito que iba a buscar al editor en jefe todos los días para almorzar, se cuchichiaban cosas como que era posible que se tratara de su pareja, se había enterado por esos mismos cotorreos que ese niño trabajaba en el departamento de literatura y eso lo hizo enfurecer aun mas, no entendia porque, pero solo escuchar su estúpido nombre le daban unas ganas enormes de destruir, escuchar que estaba en el departamento de literatura le había dado una mal sana envidia que no sabia ni de donde provenia. Se desconocia a si mismo, se odiaba a si mismo por hacer justamente lo que se prometio que no haría, llorar nuevamente en silencio, sobre su cama, abrazando a su almohada, sintiéndose idiota y miserable, pensado solo en esa figura que se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Pensando en Takano.

Habia perdido la cuenta la cantidad de veces en las que sintió el estúpido impulso de empujar a joven Takahashi contra el suelo y tomarse del brazo de Takano, pero no lo haría, esa era una fantacia estúpida, nisiquiera comprendia porque habría de tener tan absurda fantacia. Tratando de consolarse se repetia una y otra vez a si mismo que Takano solo era su jefe, que su vida personal no le incumbía, pero luego notaba que Takano ya no tocaba a su puerta para preguntar si irían juntos en el metro, que ya no lo esperaba a la salida de la oficina para volver juntos a casa, que no le mandaba mensajes de texo pidiéndole que fuera a su departamento con la tonta excusa de hablar de trabajo, en esas dos semanas había aprendido a extrañar la mano del hombre de ojos almendrados paseándose su cabeza casi con descuido cada vez que pasaba tras el o le decía que había hecho un buen trabajo, extrañaba que llegara con un bebida energizante y se la convidara luego de una dura jordana. Tenia que admitirse al menos a si mismo, que el darse cuenta que en tan poco tiempo su jefe realmente paso a ser solo su jefe, que el vecino que de cuando en cuanto le invitaba a comer o a beber ahora solo era una figura lejana que evitaba mirarle cuando se cruzaban en el ascensor, le heria. Le heria en lo profundo de su corazón sentirse nada junto a el. El saberse ignorado le estaba destrosando la poca autoestima que le quedaba, estaba aplastando los sentimientos que muy a supersar comenzaba a notar ahora con mas claridad.

No era amor, el sabia que no era amor. Solo, eran cleos por nostalgia. Al menos eso era lo que el intentaba decirse a si mismo para justificarse. ¿Qué tan estúpido puede llegar a a ser alguien? ¿Cómo puedes estar muriendo por amor y aun asi negarlo? Su conciencia le hacia esas preguntas cada noche, pero había aprendido a callarla. Un buen vaso de sake antes de dormir, o incluso una fracción de píldora para dormir le alcanzaba para hacer que esa maldita cerrara el pico por un rato, aun asi al estar conciente y en la oficina, esa maldita conciencia le susurraba al oído cosas que jamas se animaría a hacer, cosas como interceptar a Takano en el bañoi, o en el descanso o en el ascensor y forzarlo a hablar, preguntarle directamente quien era ese chicho Takahashi que iba a buscarlo todos los días, quien era ese castaño en su vida, tenia ganas de gritarle en la cara "¿Esta es tu forma de amar? Un dia me dices que me amas y que haras que te ame y al siguiente te encamas con otro ¿Quién te entiende Takano? Ni tu lo haces" quería gritarse en la cara, pero se lo tragaba, se tragaba sus palabras, masticaba sus sentimientos hasta triturarlos lo suficiente como para que pasaran por entre el nudo de su garganta al tragarlos. Onodera Ritsu, estaba metido en la peor montaña rusa emocional de su vida. Lo peor es que no era un adolescente, ya no podría huir al extranjero. En algún momento, y el lo sabia, iba a tener que mirar a sus demoños a la cara y enfrentarlos, es solo… que aun no se sentía listo. Aun tenia miedo, no estaba seguro cual era la fuente de ese miedo, solo sabia que lo recorria hasta paralizarlo y lo estaba consumiendo vivo.

-Aikawa-san ¿Dónde quieres que ponga esta caja? – Pregunto alegre Misaki, mientras le sonreía a su jefa y amiga.

-Llevalas al depocito Misaki-kun por favor. Y también lleva esto, y esto, a si y esto también.- Pronto Misaki había desaparecido tras una pila de cajas que hacían equilibrio para no caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Con pasos calmos se dirigio al depocito, la mayoría de cosas que llevaba eran artículos de oficina y algunos paquetes olvidados, y algunas cartas dirijidas a Usami Ahikiko que sabain que el autor jamas se molestaría en leer, mucho menos se molestaría en contestar.

El castaño de ojos verdes, ese dia estaría en la editorial hasta Tarde, Aikawa estaba desquiciada, revisando unos papeles para una reunión importante que tendrían ese día, quería todo listo y en perfectas condiciones, pues en la noche habría una reunión y una importante cena dado que el escritor había sido nominado para un nuevo premio de importancia y tenían que pulir unos cuantos detalles para la presentación de su trabajo y la negociación con una productora que estaba interesada en hacer el film del libro, entrevistiarian a los actores y muchas cosas mas de las que Misaki no tenia idea, y realmente tampoco estaba muy interesado en entender, no quería entrometerse demasiado en el trabajo de su pareja. Su turno aquel dia terminaría pasadas las 7 de la tarde.

Con molestia y cansancio resolplo al entrar al depocito y dejar las cajas donde correspondia, ¡pero que monton de basura había en es elugar! ¿Quién diría que en una editorial guardan tantas porquerías? Comenzó a curiosiar entre las baratijas que habían tiradas por el lugar hasta que se aburrio para luego regresar con la peliroja.

Ese dia había sido de locos, Aikawa esta histérica correteando de aquí para allá, pidiendo opinión a Misaki sobre algunos puntos en los que joven muy disuesto opino a pesar de no estar muy seguro de estar en lo correcto. Esa mujer realmente le agradaba, verla tan evocada a su trabajo, tan apacionada por el aunque estuviera a punto de cobrarle una calvicie prematura por el estrés era algo que admiraba mucho, esperaba algún dia conseguir un trabajo que amara de aquella forma. Disfrutaba de trabajar a su lado, pues aunque aveces cometiera errores, Aikawa siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo y enseñarle, había aprendido mucho al compartir tiempo con ella, además de apoco comenzaba a desarrollar un gusto por leer algo mas que mangas, la peliroja le había recomendado algunos libros de los mas vendidos por la editoria y algunos le habían parecido interesantes, el que su novio fuera escritor también había hecho que se dedicara a leer los libros que su Usagi había publicado. La peliroja se había encargado de conseguirle, en secreto por supuesto, la primera edición de cada uno de los libros del mayor desde el primero hasta el ultimo.

Serca de su horario de salida se encontraba conversando con la pelirroja , mientras se aseguraban de que esta no hubiera olvidado ningún documento sobre cosas triviales.

-¿a que hora terminara la cena Aikawa-san? –

-No lo se Misaki, no creo que muy tarde. Solo espero poder conseguir que Usami-sensei se quede durante todo el evento y no se escape como suele hacer. Ese hombre es tan irresponsable, me pregunto cuando entenderá que sus relaciones publicas son tan importantes como su calidad de escrito, no absta con solo publicar un bestseller, tiene que tener una buena imagen publica y conversar con estas personas. Es tan difícil hacer que se comporte. –Resoplo resignada.

-No te preocupes, Aikawa-san. Le dire a Usagi-san que se comprometa esta vez con su trabajo. Se que es importante. Y me disculpo por todos los problemas que te ocaciona, pero es que es un caprichoso-

-Lo conoces bien Misaki-kun. Como me alegra que puedas ayudarme con su carácter. Un dia voy a matarlo, en verdad que si. Me deja mal parada a mi cuando se le dan sus caprichitos.- protesto casi lagrimiando cómicamente.

La risa no se hizo esperar en el universitario ante la escena y asintió con su cabeza –No se preocupe Aikawa-san, Usagi-san se comportara esta vez. Estoy seguro, le he dicho esta mañana que no te ocacionaria problemas. –

-Dios quiera que te escuche Misaki-kun.- Tomo las manos del joven entre las suyas y lo mira decidida a sus ojos. –Dios te envio apra ser mi angel de salvación, de eso estoy segura. Te traeré regalos si Usami-sensei se comporta. Desde que vives con el me trae menos problemas.-

-jeje… Aikawa-san suélteme… me pone incomodo –La risa nerviosa hizo a la mayor sonreir y soltarlo pero el castaño quedo pensativo. - ¿en verdad era tan malo antes? –

-No sabes cuanto- Resolplo, y ambos empezaron a reir. –Bien es hora de irnos, ya tengo todo, ¿me acompañas Misaki-kun? - le pregunto poniéndose el abrigo y tomando su meletin con los documentos.

-Claro- Sin mayores problemas tomo sus cosas, colocándose bien la bufanda, pues aunque estaba pronto a llegar la primavera las noches seguían siendo frias. Tomaron juntos el acensor y se despidieron en la entrada del edificio, pues la peliroja decidio tomar un taxi para llegar a tiempo a su casa para arreglarse para la gran noche.

Misaki estaba a punto de dirigir sus pasos a la estación de tren cuando escucho su celular sonar, detuvo su andar y saco el aparato de su bolsillo, notando que se trataba de un mensaje.

-"Remitente: Usagi-san 3

Mensaje: Misaki ¿Dónde estás? ¿Seguís en la editorial? Voy por ti"-

Supiro resignado, aveces le alegraba que Usagi se preocupara asi por el, pero otras era un tanto molesto que quisiera saber todo el tiempo donde estaba y cuidarlo todo el tiempo, estaba por empesar a escribir la respuesta cuando una voz conocida atrajo su atención.

-Takahashi-kun ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Guiro su cabeza y se econtro con un sorprendido Takano-san tras el con un cigarrillo ensedido en su boca.

-Takano-san buenas noches. Hoy tome el turno de la tarde, Aikawa san estaba muy estresada por una reunión que tiene esta noche junto con Usami-san y me pidió ayuda. Por eso te dije que hoy no podría almorzar contigo. Iba a estar ocupado. –

-Entiendo ¿Recien sales del trabajo entonces? –

-Si, de hecho. Estaba por regresar a casa y cenar algo. Usami-san esta fuera esta noche asique pensaba comprar algo de camino a casa, no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar. – Admitio con una sonrisa.

-Bien ¿tomas el metro? –

-Si, de hecho estaba por ir. - Dijo señalando el camino a la estación despreocupadamente.

-Bueno vamos juntos. Si no te molesta claro. –

-No, claro que no. Vamos- Con tranquilidad ambos emprendieron camino a la estación, caminaban en silencio, pero no en uno incomodo, sino que relajado. Aunque Takano parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, pero esto no parecían ser muy buenos. Aquello preocupo a Misaki y una vez en el subte observo con cuidado al mayor, que se apoyaba en el asiento mirando meditativo por la ventana. –Takano-san… ¿hay algo que le molesta? –

-¿Por qué lo dices? - 

-Bueno no te conozco mucho, pero no pareces estar bien. ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? Quizás pueda ser de ayuda. Hablar aveces hace bien.-

-mmm…- Suspiro, odiaba cuando ese hombre le contestaba con gruñidos o monosílabos, y el ahí preocupado por ese idiota. Ofuscado desistio de intentar ayudar y saco un libro de su morral, dedicándose a leer el resto del camino.

-Dijiste que Usami-sensei tenia que salir esta noche. ¿quieres venir a mi apartamento? Tienes edad para beber ¿no?... podríamos hacernos compañía un rato. – Miro sorprendido a su interlocutor, nunca había ido al apartamento del mayor, y se lo pensó por un momento, después de todo entre cenar solo y dormir temprano y pasar la noche con un amigo, la segunda opción se veía mas tentadora.

-Mmm… esta bien. No creo que haya problema después de todo. Compremos algo en la tienda de la estación para cenar. Pero no soy muy adepto a la bebida, aun asi podría acompañarlo. –Sabia que si Takano lo había imbitado probablemente si necesitaba hablar, asique no le parecio mala la idea de ir con el, eran amigos después de todo, y parecía que el mayor realmente necesitaba distraerse.

Al bajar del metro en la estación indicada su celular recupero ceñarl, lo sintió vibrar en su bolsillo un par de beses y se detuvo revisándolo, tenia 4 llamadas perdidas de su casero.

-Ah… ¿puedes creerlo? Mira esto, no le conteste un mensaje y ya se puso como loco. –Le mostro la pantalla del móvil a su interlocutor y lo escucho reir.

-Llamalo y avisale que te quedaras conmigo. Te esperare. –Se aparto un poco para darle privacidad a su acompañante y cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en una pared le observo.

Resoplando con resignación marco el numero de su amante esperando ser atendido.

-MISAKI ¿Dónde estas? – la pregunta fue atropellada y directa, soltada con preocupación e impaciencia.

-Usagi-san acabo de bajar del mentro. Escucha ya que tu esa noche tienes una reunión importante no te preocupes por mi, ve y haz tu trabajo. Yo me quedare en casa de Takano-san, puedes venir por mi cuando termines la reunión si no es muy tarde. –

-¿Qué? No lo aras Misaki, ire por ti ahora dime en que estación estas. – Sentencio atoritario, estaba loco Misaki se pensaba que iba a permitir que esuviera a solas con otro hombre en un departamento. Eso si que no iba a pasar.

-¡Usagi! Ya hablamos de esto, no vas a prohibirme nada, te estoy informando que me quedere en casa de un amigo, no pidiéndote permiso. – Estaba cansado, realmente cansado de los celos del mayor.

-No me interesa Misaki, no te quedaras solo con el en su departamento, he sido paciente, pero esto traspasa el limite. Dime en donde estas. –

-Te lo dire cuando termine tu cena de trabajo. ADIOS.- Sin mas corto el teléfono ofuscado y lo apago. No quería seguir descutiendo. Ya no. Murmurando entre diente improperios en contra del afamado escritor se acerco al editor en jefe. –Ya esta. ¿Vamos?-

-¿Problemas en le paraíso he? –

-Baka-

El mayo solo rio y tras comprar una buena provicion de sake y algo que cenar se dirigieron al departamento del mayor, Misaki miraba todo curioso. Se preguntaba que tan genial seria vivir solo, pronto cumplirá 21 años quizás debería pensar en mudarse a un piso de soltero, no podía seguir viviendo asi de Usagi, además ya había conseguido el suficiente dinero en esos dos años para poder pagar un deposito par aun departamento pequeño.

Bajo del acensor y sigui a Takano hasta la puerta de su departamento cuando un ruido atrajo su atención y vio la puerta de junto abrirse, la mirada almendrada del editor también se desvio en la misma dirección a su izquiera y vio asomarse por la puerta la figura esbelta de su subordinado. Cruzaron miradas, por un isntante vio los labios del castaño entre abrirse apra articular un saludo pero nada salio de su boca.

Finalmente, era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el, un cruce casual en el pasillo del edificio. Ese era el momento indicado para conversar, podía buscar la forma de pedirle un momento para hablar estaba teniendo algunos problemas con un storyboard podría poner eso de escusa, pero entonces lo vio, detrás de Takano estaba él. El joven que últimamente aparecia en sus pesadillas, burlándose de el, el joven que aparecia tomando la mano de Takano en un marca mientras el sufria su soleda bajo un árbol de cerezo, viéndolos desparecer en la distancia sin poder alcansarlos aunque corriese.

Todo se vino abajo. Ese chico estaba por entrar al departamento de su jefe, de su vecino. Takano lo había traido a su casa. Sus mas profundos temores se hacían realidad. Los rumores eran ciertos, ahora le quedaba claro, ese joven era el amante de Takano. Cerro los labios que había entreabierto para tatar de iniciar una conversación y solo bajo su mirada, ahciendo un leve inclinamiento de su cabeza y luego se alejo por el pasillo dirijiendose al elevador, desapareciendo dentro de el y saliendo del plano de vicion de las dos personas en el pasillo.

Takano solto una exalacion para luego abrir la puerta, su mirada se veía mas apagada de lo normal e invito a muchacho a pasar a su casa, se saco los sapatos y le indico el camino hacia la sala a su acompañante, pidiéndole que se pusiera comodo mientras el iba a cambiarse de ropa por algo mas comodo.

Misaki podía ser distraído, pero no era ningún idiota. Pudo notarlo, pudo leer el rostro de Takano, supo que ver a ese chico que se parecía a él le había dolido de alguna forma, y también se dio cuenta de que ese sujeto estaba igual de herido que el pelinegro, nota la forma en la que lo miro, con profundo desprecio y gran deprecion. Se sintió incomod en el instante en que esos verdes ojos se posaron sobre el.

Mientras Takano-san se cambiaba el alisto la mesa de centro con la comida y la bebida, dejanod de lado su abrigo se sento a esperar a su anfitrión, mas su mente aun procesaba es extraña escena en la entrada de la casa, sentía que ese hombre tan parecido a si mismo le odiaba por algún motivo que desconocia, algo en el le decía que estaba metido en medio de un problema del cual no tenia ni idea. Vio llegar al mayor con unos pantalones comodos y una playera olgada y lo vio acomodarse frnete a el en la mesa. Aun en silecio disfrutaron de su cena, ambos absortos en sus pensamientos, cuando la comida se acabo Misaki se ofrecio a labar los trastes sucios y luego llevo las bebidas a la mesa, volviéndose acomodar en su sitio vio a Takano abrir la primera lata y dar un gran sorbo.

-Takano-san… ¿tu disgusto tiene que ver con el hombre que vive aquí al lado? – pregunto directamente. Se sentía idiota, quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo entre los pervertidos de Aikawa-san y Usagi-san, pero algo le decía que entre esos dos hombres había una historia bastante profunda. – Si no me equivoco ese chico también trabaja para ti. Con el me confundiste la primera vez que nos vimos.- La mirada desorbitada de Takano fue la respuesta inicial.

-¿Cómo sabes que es por el? –

-No lo se, por como lo miraste. Parecias muy herido. Takano-san la primera vez que hablamos me dijiste algo sobre ser honesto sobre mis sentimientos. Te devuelvo el concejo. Se honesto. ¿Qué sucede?.- La risa langida del mayor lo sorprendio, dejándolo sin mucho entendimiento del porque de su divercion.

-Eres un mocoso- Nuevamente esa sensación, esa mano levemente calida paseándose sobre su cabeza, despeinandolo lo hizo mirarlo con molestia finjida por un momento. – Tienes razón. Es por el. Susede que lo amo locamente, como no tienes una idea. Pero el, ya no se si me odia o me ama. Y no quiero seguir peleando con la corriente. –

-¿A que te refieres Takano-san? – El pelinegro miro la lata, observándola como si se tratara del dilema mas grande de la humanida.

-Nosotros fuimos novios en la secundaria. Aunque realmente no se si pueda llamarle noviazgo a lo que tuvimos. ¿pero sabes? Yo le ame. Le ame como no crei que podía amar. Pero las cosas salieron mal y el se alejo, mi vida se fue al retrete luego de eso - Tiro la lata vacia a un lado y abrió la segunda lata de la noche, dándole un sorbo largo. – Mis padres se divorciaron, y mi vida se vio envuelta en un espiral de mierda.-

Misaki se removio en su lugar, acomodándose, imprecionado de que finalmente le habría un poco su corazón y compartiera algo de su vida con el, la conversación se volvió larga y ahora entedia mucho mejor el porque esa mirada de odio de parte del otro editor. Dejo a Takano desahogarse, sin interrumpirlo, solo escuchándolo atentamente, intentado comprender lo que susedia, cuando no pudo evitar pensar que aquella historia bien podría ser un gran existo para una novela BL de las que escribia su novio. Se odio a si mismo ante ese pensamiento, le estaba haciendo mucho daño vivir con el pervertido de Akihiko.

-Y eso me lleva donde estoy ahora. Ya no quiero pelear, ya me canse. Soy humano, no soy una maldita piedra, se que en algún rincor el me corresponde pero creo que es hora de quererme un poco a mi mismo, no quiero seguir mendigando algo de cariño, en especial luego de que aun después de habernos acostado un par de veces el sigue incistiendo en que no siente absolutamente nada. Me siento vilmente usado. Y un completo imbécil, marica sentimental. Al demoño con Ritsu, no puedo seguir el resto de mi vida persiguiendo y contentándome con sus migajas. Ya no quiero rogarle cariño a alguien que no quiere dármelo. –

-Takano-san… no es verdad no diga que es marica, o sentimental. Yo realmente no entiendo mucho de estas cosas, no tengo mucha experiencia en el amor y eso. No se que decirte, o que aconsejarte pero si se que no eres ni marica ni sentimental, solo estas enamorado. Todos dicen que eso vuelve loco a las personas. Dicen que no hay amor sin dolor. Pero si este amor te causa tanto daño, creo que deberías intentar olvidar, no puedes forzar a alguien a admitir algo que no quiere. Pero te dire algo creo que Onodera-san si te quiere. En la entrada que lo vimos, creo que quizo matarme con la mirada, se esta haciendo una idea equivocada de nosotros. -

Una sonrisa resignada se dibujo en los labios del mayor que ya estaba abriendo la tercera lata de alcohol de la noche.

-Bueno, realmente no me molesta que tenga una idea equivocada, al menos eso le enseñara que no puedo esperarlo por siempre. Aunque quizás si se ve amenazada admita de una vez que me quiere, si ni aun asi hace algo creo que si tendre que olvidarlo. Esto me esta destruyendo. No quiero volver a pasar por la deprecion, es realmente horrible. –

-Si lo entiendo.- Bajo su mirada al suelo y solo por curiosidad toma una lata, notando la sonrisa burlona de su acompañante. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Valla no crei que fueras a atreverte a tomar una lata. Parece como si le tuvieras miedo al alcohol. No va a morderte. ¿nunca haz bebido? – Cambio de tema.

-Yo, la verdad no. Nunca me ha llamado la atención. Pero ahora creo que me da algo de curiosidad.- Admitio un poco avergonzado.

-Vamos hagamos un brindis por esta vida de mierda. Una lata no va a matarte.- Alzo su lata hacia el menor haciendo que este lo mirara duditativo, mas decidio por una vez portarse mal, además que podía pasar solo seria una, la destapo y la alzo chocándola con la de Takano divertido y ambos dieron un largo trago, sin embargo de inmediato la cara del menor se ruboriso haciéndolo toser secamente por un segundo.

-¿Pero que?... Esta cosa me quema por dentro – Tocio un apr de veces y dejo la lata sobre la mesita, mirándola con recelo haciendo estallar en risas al mayor.

-Eres un mocoso, no aguantas nada. –

-¡No soy un mocoso!-

-¿a sí? Demuestralo entonces. –

-Ya veras- Volvio a tomar la lata y dio un fondo blanco, arrepintiéndose enseguida cuando el mareo lo sacudió por completo, asiquendo que tuviera que sostenerse de la mesa, provocando que el mayor estallara aun peor en risas.

-Pero que fácil te dejas engañar, eso solo demuestra que si eres un mocoso-

-¡Eres un tramposo!-

-No, solo soy astuto.-

-Es lo mismo.- Ofendido se cruzo de brazos, intentado controlar las leves nauseas que le proboco la bebida pero superada la primera imprecion, se dio cuenta que quizás no era tan malo y decidio acompañar con otra lata al editor.

-Y que me dices… he sido honesto, es tu turno. ¿Cómo es que terminaste saliendo con tan aclamado Usami Akihiko-sensei?-

-te he dicho que no estoy saliendo con él- Renego mirando a un lado con pena.

-Mentiroso.-

-No lo soy, es solo que…- bajo la mirada pensativo y volvió a recordar esas palabras "se honesto". Suspiro y miro con interés el objeto en sus manos aspirando el olor a nicotina que desprendia el cigarrillo que el otro acababa de encender. – No se si somos pareja. –

-¿A que te refieres?- lo miro ahora interesado. –No tengas miedo, edito mangas Shoujo, no creo que sea peor que las ridiculeces de esas historias.-

-Es que, esta bien, vivimos juntos, nos besamos, hacemos las compras juntos y esas cosas, tengo que cuidar de el porque además de escribir novelas es un inútil, no sabe siquiera preparar café, siempre equiboca las tazas frias con las caliente y hace estallar los vidrios, ya no se si lo hace apropocito o en verdad es un inútil, a demás es un desordenado, tengo que limpiar la casa todo el tiempo porque deja todo tirado y compra compulsivamente jugete sy osos de felpa que ya no tiene donde meterlos y yo soy el que tiene que encargarse de buscarles un lugar y mantenerlos en buen estado. Ademas nunca cumple con sus plazos de entrega y termina colapsando por el estrés y termino cuidándolo cuando levanta fiebre o a veces cosas peores cuando Aikawa-san es quien lo descubre desmayado sobre su laptop y lo sacude, algún día va a matarlo con sus ateques de histeria. Esa mujer da miedo cuando se trata de trabajo. – Takano lo escuchaba con interés, completamente divertido ante la descripción completa que estaba resiviendo del autor. Le parecía divertido que aquel afamado hombre fuera tan desastroso en su vida privada. –Ademas es un celoso maniaco que no me deja hacer nada y por todo hace escándalos, a veces creo que no confía en mi. En fin me estoy saliendo de tema. Lo que quería decir es que… nosotros nunca… quiero decir…. El nunca me propuso salir, desde aquella vez que todo empeso… las cosas solo sucedieron, crecieron y todo se salio de las manos, realmente no se si somos pareja, aunque el me dice a cada rato que me quiere y eso me avergüenza. – el sonrojo en su rostro, ya podía competir y hasta ganarle a un tomate maduro.

-pero no entiendo cual es el problema, si te dice que te quiere y hacen todas esas cosas, si es obvio que lo quieres . ¿No se sobre entiende que tiene una relación? – Le pregunto directamente.

-Es que… El… -levanta la mirada a Takano con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer mella en el. – El estaba enamorado de mi hermano mayor… estuvo enamorado de el 10 años, mirándolo a lo lejos en silencio… mi hermano se caso y de pronto se enamora de mi… ¿no crees… que no me siento un sustituto? ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que tenemos es real? Algun dia cuando supere la boda de mi hermano se va ir, me va a dejar, sere una molestia apra el y para su carrera. Isaka-san lo dijo, solo soy una molestia para su carrera, algún dia habrá un escadalo si se llega a saber del tipo de relación que tenemos, podría arruinarle la vida. No quiero ilusionarme al pensar que todo esto podría ser real… Esto tiene que … tiene que… - se callo intentado controlar sus lagrimas froto su cara con su ante brazo intentado tranquilizarse pero los sollozos no se paraban, una vez que empesaba a llorar nada lo calmaba, solo lloraba como un crio por horas.

Takano lo observaba, con sus ojos desorbitados, ahora entendia todo, entendia porque Misaki era tan reasio a decir lo que realmente sentía, ese miedo, ese miedo que lo consumia al pensar que al abrirse libremente podría arruinar la vida de quien amaba, al pensar que esa persona amada solo estaba utilizándolo para olvidar a alguien mas, el pensar que la magia podía acabarse, podía ser muy mocoso pero entendia completamente sus miedos, y verlo llorar de esa forma enternecio su corazón, parándose de su lugar se aserco al castaño y lo abrazo. Misaki pudo sentir esos calidos brazos rodearlo y se sobresalto intentado alejarlo pero Takano no lo permitio, solo apoyo su mano sobre su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

-No te preocupes. Entiendo como te sientes… Solo desahógate. Somos dos idiotas sufriendo por amor. Estamos ebrios y es viernes en la noche. Olvidate del resto- Volvio a pegarlo contra su pecho y sintió aquella humedad en su chaqueta, Misaki se estaba permitiendo llorar y el se dejo ir, ya no importaba, ambos solo se quedaron asi, abrazados y cayendo juntos en un momento de debilidad, usando de pañuelo de lagrimas silenciosas a su amigo, escondiéndose tras la escusa que el alcohol los había puesto sensibles.

Llevaba dando vueltas en su convertible rojo cerca de 3 horas, conducia a toda velocidad por la ciudad desesperado por encontrar a Misaki, no había ido a la cena, ya le había cortado el celular a Aikawa e Isaka alrededor de unas 25 veces. No pensaba precentarse en esa ridícula renuinon sin saber que Misaki estaba a salvo de las manos de cualquier pervertido en la privacidad de su casa. No iba a permitir que ese desgraciado editor de segunda, qué de se gunda, de cuarta catergoria le pusiera las manos ensima, doblo a gran velocidad en una esquina cuando la silueta de una persona lo sorprendio, apretó con desesperación elf reno rogando que el auto obedeciera a su deseo de detenerse. Estaba bien que estuviera molesto, pero lo ultimo que quería era arrollar a alguien.

Llevaba caminado sin rumbo fijo ya largo rato, quizás unas 2 horas y un poco mas, cuando decidioq ue ya era hora de volver a casa, se hacia muy tarde y sabia que no era prudente estar deambulando tan tarde en la noche, tampoco quería ser victima de robo, eso era lo ultimo que le faltaba, cruzo la calle sin mirar a los lados, cuando vio una luz incandecente asercarse a él a gran velocidad, su cuerpo no reacciono mas que cubriéndose con sus brazos a modo de defensa, y a unos 20 cm de él, el auto se detuvo. Vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos en ese instante, y su corazón casi se escapaba por su boca.

Aliviado de no haberlo pasado por ensima bajo del auto para asegurarse de que el peaton estaba bien, el había sido muy imprudente al doblar de esa forma y a semejante velocidad, debía reconocerlo.

-¿Se ecuentra bien?... ¿Onodera-san? – pregunta impeciona al ver que a la persona que casi atropella había sido uno de sus editores en los inicios de su carrera.

-¿Usami-sensei? … Dios estoy bien, pero no debería ir a semejante velocidad, casi me mata… -Contesta alterado e intentado retomar el curso de sus repiraciones.

-Lo lamento, estoy algo alterado… busco a alguien. – su gesto volvioa tornarse serio y ciertamente molesto. – Disculpa Onodera-san, se que trabajas en el departamento de shoujo manga de la editorial marukawa, ¿no es asi? –

-Si, de hecho. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

-¿Sabes donde vive tu jefe Takano Masamune? –Pregunta con seriedad.

-Es mi vecino, pero no entiendo porque le interesa Usami-sensei. –

-Sube. No hagas preguntas. Suve y dime la dirección. – Practicamente lanzo al editor dentro del convertible y siguió las indicaciones de un confundido Onodera que no sabia que demoños estaba pasando, jamas había visto tan furioso al escritor, asique prefirió simplemente mantenerse en silencio. Al llegar al complejo departamental entro con el al edificio y tomaron el elevador, al llegar al piso correcto bajo y camino a su lado, indicándole la puerta correcta.

-Aquí es, aquí vive Takano-San. Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué lo necesita Usami-sensei? – No lograba comprender que susedia, cuando lo noto golpear con violencia la puerta un par de veces. –Usami-sensei, tranquilícese por favor. – le pidió al verlo al talterado, realmente ca vez entendia menos, que tenían que ver Takano con Usami-sensei, y porque este ultimo lucia tan molesto con su jefe.

Akihiko, entonces intento abrir al notaar que nadie iba a atender, y descubrió que por suerte la puerta estaba sin llave entre al departamento sin importarle nada, siendo seguido por Onodera que le gritaba algo que no podía entrar de esa forma en una casa ajena. Camino hasta la habitación de la cual provenia luz y entro sin recato, pero la imagen que vio lo dejo anonadado. Misaki, su Misaki dormia plácidamente sobre el pecho del bastardo editor en jefe mientras este solo acariciaba los castaños cabellos de su uke de forma relajada de hecho hasta casi cariñosa. La ira lo descontrolo.

-QUITA TUS ASQUEROSA MANOS DE EL- Con violencia se aprocciomo tomando a Misaki lo aparto del cuerpo del editor de un solo tiron.

-¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué sucede? – En su ensueño intentaba enteder que susedia frotando sus ojos apenas podía darse cuenta de lo que susedia, sabia que había estado bebiendo y desahogándose con Takano… pero ¿Qué hacia ahí Usagi-san? ¿Cómo supo donde encontrarlo? -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto intentado sentirse mas orientado.

-Usami-sensei ¿Cómo entro en mi casa? –

-Eso no te importa, maldito editor de cuarto, escúchame bien- Los violáceos ojos del escritor se fijaron con desafio y amenaza sobre los almendrados del editor. –No quiero volver a verte cerca de Misaki. El es mio. No voy a dártelo – Toma la barbilla de Misaki y frente a Onodera que aun no salía del shock de haber visto a Takano recostado con alquien mas, siendo de esa forma tan tierno y atento y frente a Takano que se mostraba impacible frente al enfurecido millonario, beso a Misaki con completa pacion, tal como lo había hecho frente a su hermno tiempo atrás, pero esta vez era diferente, realmente deseaba dejarle claro al universo entero que ese jovencito era solo suyo y no pensaba compartirlo, tomando las caderas del menor lo apego mas a su cuerpo profundizando el beso. Dejando a los otros dos bastante atonitos.

SPLASH. El ruido seco dejo a todos semi paralizados.

-¡USAGI-SAN ERES UN IMBECIL! – Habia logrado safarse del beso, y sin meditarlo una fuerte cachetada fue dirijida a la mejilla del escritor, casi podía llorar de la vergüenza, empujo con toda la fuerza que tenia al escritor lejos de el y tomo sus cosas, saliendo casi corriendo del departamento.

-¡Misaki! ¡Espera! –

-¡NO! ¡No soy un maldito objeto! ¡NO SOY TUYO! – Se metió en el ascensor y despareció de la vista del escritor que desesperado salió en su búsqueda, bajando a paso rápido las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Takano Masamune el aura era tensa, el editor en jefe se sentía fuera de lugar, un poco impactado ante la demostración de celos y posición que el escritor había hecho, y otro poco incomodo ante la obvia malinterpretación del hombre sobre el tipo de relación que mantenía con el universitario.

-Me das asco. –Escucho esas palabras y trato de enfocar la mirada, encontrando los ojos llenos de reproche de Ritsu. –Si pensabas engañarme, al menos pudiste buscar a alguien que fuera soltero. Eres una basura, solo te gusta jugar no es así – Solo completo desprecio e intento salir del departamento.

-MISAKI POR FAVOR DETENTE-

-¡NO LO ARE! DEJA DE SEGUIRME. – le respondió cruzando la calle.

-¡MISAKI CUIDADO!-

El ruido estruendoso de una bocina fue todo lo que se escucho

-Continuara-

Notas finales de Sioa_ Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenooooooooooooooo este mamarracho es para ustedes, mierda sí que quedo largo O_O no me lo esperaba, sí que me dio inspiración hoy xDD

¿Qué opinan? ¿les gusto? Espero que si. Mañana o pasado más tardar estoy publicando la actualización. Sean pacientes se que se los corte en un momento tenso…. Pero eso lo hace mas genial ;D quizás en el próximo capitulo haya lemmon… ¿Qué dicen? ¿quieren?

Bueno me despido gente…

Matta nee minna-san.


	5. Empecemos de nuevo

San Miguel de Tucumán, 22 de Marzo del 2015.

Notas iniciales de Sioa_ Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Gente aquí les traigo la continuación del fic, quizás haya lemmon… aun no lo decido u.u Se los deje en una situación muy intensa pero veo que les gusto y eso me alegra bastante n.n

FerNia-chan: No te preocupes, no haría que pasara algo entre Takano y Misaki, solo son amigos. ;D Takano es de Ritsu, y Misaki es de Usagi. Eso es indiscutible.

UmiSary: Tienes razón… ¡Recapacita Ritsu, Recapacita! JAJAJAJA tranquila ya verás que Takano-san no se rinde tan fácil, es un hueso duro de roer. Ya verás lo que pasa ;D

Ahora si las dejo leer n.n

"No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes": Lección aprendida.

Capítulo 5: Empecemos de nuevo.

By Sioa Uchiha-san.

Eso sí que no, no lo iba a dejar irse así como así, acababa de decir que ¿lo estaba engañando? Siguió a Ritsu y lo intercepto en la entrada de la casa cerrando la puerta con seguro le impidió salir acorralándolo contra la misma.

-Aléjate, déjame ir. ¡No quiero verte!-

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Vienes aquí diciéndome que soy una basura, que estoy engañándote. Onodera, tú me dijiste que no sientes nada por mí, nosotros… no somos nada- Le dijo tajante mirándolo a los ojos. -¿Por qué te afecta tanto?-

-No lo sé, ya déjame.-

-No te dejare ir, explícame que demoños pasa por tu cabeza Onodera- el fuerte ruido del puño del más alto incrustándose junto a su cabeza contra la madera hizo que el castaño se sobresaltara y mirara al otro con temor.

-Yo no lo sé.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? Maldita sea Onodera, te he amado por 10 años, pero estoy cansado de esperar a que hagas algo al respecto. Si no eres capaz de admitir que me amas entonces no me mereces, y yo no merezco seguir esperando como un idiota algo que no va a pasar. No te entiendo. –Frustrado el más alto decidió simplemente alejarse, recogiendo las pocas cosas que habían en la sala- Ya vete quiero ir a dormir. –

Lo dudo, en verdad lo dudo, se quedó ahí, estático en la puerta del departamento, sujetando su pecho con una de sus manos, arrugando su camiseta entre sus dedos mientras intentaba tragar saliva, con bastante dificultad gracias al gran nudo de su garganta. Miro el pasillo, viendo vagamente la puerta por donde escapaba la iluminación de la sala pero su cuerpo no se movio, movio su cabeza hacia un lado y guiro levemente su torso. Lo mejor era irse, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, apoyo su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y la presionó hacia abajo.

A duras penas logro tomar el tapado de Misaki tirando de él hacia atrás, ambos calleron de bruces sobre el duro concreto de la ascera, compartieron una breve mirada mientras el camión que había tocado bocina seguía su curso. El primero en levantarse fue el menor y de inmediato trato de volver a alejarse del escritor.

-Misaki no te dejare ir a ningún lado asi, estas ebrio.- Sentencio severo y tomando las caderas del castaño lo levanto sin esfuerzos sobre su hombro, llevándoselo directo a su auto lo metio dentro de el con delicadeza y le coloco el cinturón de seguridad, claro no sin antes tener que aguantar unos cuantos remilgones e intentos de huida del menor.

El viaje fue callado, ningu de los dos se miraban, Misaki tenia la mirada fija en el vidrio de la ventanilla y Usagi-san solo miraba el camino, deseaba llegar a casa pero al mismo tiempo sentía un gran vacio en su pecho, sentía que la tormenta acababa de comenzar. Resoplo en baja voz, desviando por un segundo sus ojos para observar a su acompañante que permanecia molesto e ignorándolo como si realmente el no existiera. El camino era realmente, interminable, viajar con un copiloto enojado, y sentirte culpable por ello es la receta perfecta para el momento mas incomodo de la historia, si a eso se le suma el factor de ebriedad y los celos de por medio, aquella situación no hacia mas que empeorar.

Finalmente llegaron, al estacionar el convertible el castaño no espero ni 3 minutos para bajar del automóvil y subir por su cuenta en el elevador hacia el PH de su pareja, mas fue seguido muy de cerca por el mayor, entraron uno tras otro a su hogar, pero el universitario aun no se diganaba a hablar siemplemente giaba sus pasos torpe y un tanto descordinados directo a las escaleras que le conducirían a su cuarto.

-Espera Misaki, debemos hablar. –Sentencio tomando el brazo del menor.

-Yo no quiero hablar, asique suéltame. – Sacudio su brazo para hacer enfacis en su orden pero el apretón solo aumento.

-No voy a soltarte Misaki, esto es serio. Te dije que no quería que pasaras la noche con ese sujeto, y me desafiaste. ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo si llego y te veo durmiendo ebrio sobre su pecho? – intentaba no elevar la voz, pero los desiveles parecían aumentar por si solos, pronto tenia a su joven inquilino acorralado.

-¡Sueltame de una maldita vesz! ¿Crees que por que tienes dinero puedes tener todo lo que te venga en gana? – Logro safarse de su agarre alejándose unos pasos de el.

-¡Misaki!- Elevo su voz intentando silenciar a su acompañante.

-No, no señor todo poderoso Usami-sensei. –Con burla extendió sus brazos hacia sus lados, haciendo una exagerada reverencia –Yo no voy a reverenciarlo, no voy a obedecerlo, usted no es mi dueño. –

-¡Misaki estas ebrio!-

-Si lo estoy… Felicidades sabe lo todo. ¡Denle un premio al malcriado, adivino! – Rio al aire mientras aplaudia torpemente. – Pero ¿nunca haz oído que los ebrios y los niños no miente? Pues ahora lo sabes… ¡Oh todo poderoso Usami Akihiko! … le tengo una noticia. Si quieres un jugete, un muñequito que te reverencia, y te obedesca, ¡Entonces casate con uno de tus jugetes!... ¡Bien que tienes el cuarto lleno de ellos! – Grito alterado señalando con una de sus manos en dirección a la habitación del mayor. – Estoy cansado de ti Akihiko, estoy cansado de tus celos estúpidos, de que quieras manejar mi vida, primero que no quieres que trabaje, luego que no quieres que me reuna con amigos, luego que no quieres que conosca tu pasado, ahora que nisiquiera permites que tenga amigos en el trabajo. ¿Estas demente? –

La exprecion del oji violeta era irrepetible, sus ojos abiertos de tal forma que parecía que los globos oculares se escaparían de sus cuencas, su boca entra abierta en asombro, en un gesto de estupefacción que se fue desfigurando hasta convertirse en uno de completa desolación, aquellas palabras le dolían, le dolían porque sabia que en cierta forma el menor tenia razón, el amaba a Misaki, pero muchas veces había actuado mas como su dueño que como su novio. Debia reconocer que eso no era correcto, pero es que tenia tanto miedo a pederlo y ahora estaba ahí, perdiéndolo. Perdiendolo por culpa de su propia inseguridad, y sin siquiera poder decir algo a su favor, solo mirando al ebrio universitario que intetaba retener las lagrimas que escapaban de las comisuras de sus ojos y caian por sus mejillas solo para morir en sus enrojecidos labios que mordia regularmente apra evitar estallar en gritos.

-Misaki yo…- Aquel quejido de replica murió antes de poder ser consumado cuadno el castaño negó con su cabeza y agito sus brazos.

-No quiero escucharte. Hoy tu me vas a escuchar a mi. ¿Sabes de que tanto hablamos con Takano-san? -Lo miro con desafio esperando una respuesta, y lo único que resivio fue un asentimiento con la cabeza. –De ti, siempre es de ti. Y aun asi…. Tu sigues pensado que yo voy a revolcarme con él, o con cualquier imbécil que se me cruce enfrente, realmente Usagi: No se que clase de prostituto crees que soy. Me voy a dormir. –Sin mas, dio media vuelta y subio corriendo las escaleras dejando al mayor con la palabra en la boca y la agonía en la garganta, escuchándose el portazo de su cuarto rezonar en todo el lugar.

Con Pasos cansinos, el novelista subio las escaleras, entro en su cuarto y acaricio las sabanas de la cama, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan solo, tan desolado. Miro el techo del lugar y sintiéndose miserable volvió a llorar, volvió a llorar deseando con fervor que aquellas calidas y queñas manos volvieran a consolarlo como lo habían hecho aquella noche de invierno bajo la helada nevada, pero sabia que esta vez eso no iba a pasar. Se acomodo de lado en su cama y abrazo a Susuki como si de u niño se tratara e intento idear, en medio de su dolor, la forma de enmendarse con su amado. Usami Akihiko no se rendia tan fácil, podría haberse equivocado, pero no iba a perder a su amado tan fácilmente. No lo perdería. No lo resisitiria.

No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo, se congelo en esa pose, mirando la puerta con su mano sobre el picaporte, su corazón le decía, mas bien le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, que si esta vez huia, simplemente estaría acabado. Si huia, todo se habría terminado, técnicamente, sin comenzar. Con lentitud pasmosa, se alejo de la puerta, sintiendo el enserodesedor latido de su propio corazón y dirigio sus pasos al cuarto de Takano. No sabia si era el mismo quien se movia o su cuerpo se movia por si mismo, ya no lo entendia, solo sabia que por dentro ardia, tanto en dudas como en algo que no se animaba del todo a definir.

El pasillo era interminable, a pesar de que su cuerpo avanzaba sentía que ninca llegaría, y mientras mas cerca veía aquella puerta mas eran las ganas de salir huyendo, su mente le gritaba corre, pero su corazón seguía hacia delante como si fuera la ultiama cosa que iba a hacer, finalmente llego y esta vez sin dudas abrió la puerta, y cruzo el lumbra.

Takano estaba ahí, parado junto a su cama mirándolo de reojo con su almuada en sus manos, preparándose para dormir, y su garganta se seco, entre abrió los labios pero no sabia que decir, sus ojos se estaban nublando de nuevo y sus manos se cerraron en puños llenos de impotecia, no quería volver a llorar, lo que quería era hablar, pero su lengua parecía no querer ayudar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Onodera? – La pregunta salio en un tono ronco, sono mas cansado que molesto, y dejo la almohada sobre la cama para guirar su torso y quedar mirando de frente al castaño mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Takano-san… yo…. Yo… -se acerco unos pasos manos, odiando su tartamudez, no entendia como un hombre adulto podía actuar asi. Toda la vida había dicho lo que sentía y lo que pensaba sin tapujos, y ahora que realmente era algo importante ser honesto de su garganta no salían nisiquiera quejidos, solo una respiración entrecortada, semi jadenate provocada por la gran cantidad de nervios que lo sobreceian.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Onodera? – volvió a preguntar ahora avanzando unos pasos el mismo, lo miraba a los ojos, esperando la estúpida reacción de siempre, Onodera bajando la mirada y gritándole estupideces para luego irse. Pero para su desesperación personal, el castaño parecía apenas poder respirar frente a el, si lo miraba bien quizás hasta temblaba, si no estuviera tan herido, quizás y hasta le parecía adorable.

-Takano-san yo… ¿Qué es Misaki en tu vida? – Perfecto, de todo lo que podría haber dicho, salio una pregunta tan patética, al menos tenia el consuelo de que su voz no temblo tanto como esperaba.

Takano lo dudo, dudo en contestarle o hecharlo de su casa, dio un suspiro de frustración y tomo la cajetilla de su pantalón, sacando de ella un cigarrillo para encenderlo y dar una profunda calada, llevando una mano a su cabeza despeino un poco sus cabellos, retrociendo unos pasos para sentarse en su cama, dando una palmada a su lado, invitado a su subordinado a sentarse a su lado.

Onodera, camino casi automáticamente y acato la orden tomando su lugar en la cama, sentadose de lado para poder observar mejor el rostro de su superior.

-Ritsu… no se que te llevo a pensar que Takahasi es mas que mi amigo. Pero aclaro que no lo es, es un muchacho agradable. Solo eso. – Contesto mirando dericto a esos verdes ojos que sabia que eran su perdición, su infierno y su paraíso personal.

El sonrojo invadio el rotro del joven editior, Takano le había llamado por su nombre, trago saliva y negó con su cabeza. –No lo se, de golpe pasabas tiempo con el, iba por ti al trabajo, todos conmentaban en la oficina que se trataba de tu pareja… creo que solo me deje llevar por los rumores. Lo lamento.- Se disculpo desviando su mirada al suelo.

Una risa baja salio de entre los labios, acompañado de la exalacion del humo de su vicio. –Ritsu, ¿Por qué te importa tanto mi relación Takahashi? –La pregunta fue directa y sin rodeos mirando a su interlocutor.

Su corazón se acelero mas de ser posible, sentía que se escaparia de su pecho, el sonrojo aumento y junto sus manos, apretándolas entre ellas, entrelazando sus dedos y jugando con ellos, intentado disimular sus nervios, sin saber que contestar, sin saber que decir. Sentia la voz de su conciencia, esa que le había estado torturando el ultimo mes desde que Takano comenzó a comporatarse extraño.

-Estaba celoso- Admitio, casi sin pensarlo, en un susurro que estaba seguro que el moreno no oiría a menos que tuviera oído supersónico. Pero si, Takano estaba tan concentrado en el, que lo oyo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y estiraando un brazo tomo la barbilla de su eterno amor, levatardole el rostro para hacer que lo viera nuevamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué estabas celoso Ritsu? – Ahí estaba de neuvo su nombre, ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos que lo llevaban a las mas profundas locuras, esos que le habían herido en su juventud, esos que contra todo pronostico habían vuelto a enamorarlo como nunca en su vida se imagino.

-Porque… Te amo… Masamune- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que rodaron presurosas por sus mejillas, llenas de los sentimientos mas confusos, desde su mas profunda vergüenza por admitir semejante cosa, por haber susado su nombre, a su terrible miedo a un rechazo, a que aquello fuera solo un juego mas, por la ingreible alegría que brotaba de su pecho al ser honesto, pero ya no podía resistir aquellas almaendras mirándolo con fijación, llenas de sorpresa y de alegría y se aparto de el con fuerza, intentado huir de aquel lugar.

-¡No te iras ahora! Ritsu – lo tomo del brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta del cuarto y detuvo su andar presuroso, abrazando sus caderas desde detrás de él, el universo parecio congelarse en ese instante, y solo existían ellos, en medio del cuarto, en un silencio profundo en el que solo se escuchaban las hipadas del llanto de Onodera Ritsu, y la respiración tranquila de Takano junto a su cuello, el latido de ambos era tan fuerte que casi se oia como retumbaba por la habitación haciendo vibrar las ventanas.

Solo asi, abrazados. Ninguno de los dos se atrevia a decir nada, cuando un suave beso en la nuca del joven editor estremecio todo su cuerpo, haciendo que callera nuevamente en las redes del mosntruos de ojos alemendrados.

-Finalmente lo dijiste, Ritsu. – con un movimiento lento, guiro el cuerpo del mas bajo y volvió a tomar su barbilla mirando su rostro bañado por aquellas traicioneras lagrimas, e inclinadose sobre el las limpio, lamiendo el recorrido que habían marcado por las mejillas sonrosadas del castaño. –Yo también te amo. Y siempre voy a amarte. –

Ya no lo resistia, su cuerpo solo ovedecia a su corazón y su cebrero fue mandado a la mismísima mierda con aquellas palabras susuradas frente a su cara, sus brazos envolvieron el cuello del mas alto y levantado un poco su cuerpo atrapo aquellos tersos labios entre los suyos en un beso lento, lleno de ternura, de amor y de confucion.

-Tengo miedo- Admitio con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose al cuello del mas alto, rosado los labios contrarios al hablar, disfrutando de la sercania de su cuerpo.

-¿A que le temes Ritsu? – Pregunto arayendo mas a el la dimunuta sintura.

-A que esto sea un engaño. ¿Volveras a burlarte de mi? – Pregunto mirando los almendrados ojos. –Takano no podre resisitr una segunda decepcio, menos de ti. –

-Aquello fue un mal entendido Ritsu…. ¿y que paso con llamarme Masamune? Se oye mejor en tus labios- El romanticismo no viviría para siempre, su arrogancia siempre tenia que arruinarlo todo, Onodera fruncio el ceño, nuevamente teñido de carmín por la vergüenza y se aparto de el dándole la espalda.

-¡Eres un idiota! No volveré a llamarte asi. ¡Y deja de decir mi nombre! Me voy a mi casa… - Ese estúpido compartamiento estaba ahí de neuvo, pero esta vez, Takano solo solto un grave risa y con pasos mas rapidos que los de su acompañante bloqueo la salida.

-¿Quién dijo que te dejaría salir de este cuarto esta noche? – Preguntó mientras sin ningún Decoro se sacaba la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir, dejando al descubierto su pulcro torso.

-Taka… Takano-san… Es… espera… ¿Qué…Que haces? - Intento retroceder, pero al hacerlo suspiernas chocaron con la cama, y su cuerpo callo sobre el mullido colchón, inteto volver a pararse pero se vio restrigido por un cuerpo mas grande que se abalanzaba sobre el. –Takano…-

-Te lo dije… Masamune suena mejor en tus labios- Respondio con cierto sinismo, sabiendo lo nervioso que ese tipo de comentarios ponían a su amado. Pero no tendría compacion con el esa noche, se había confesado, no habrían arrepentimientos en la mañana, ni negaciones, ni falta de memoria. Esta vez, lo harían bien. Lo beso, atrapo aquellos rosados labios entre los suyos, pero ahora el nexo ya no era lento, se había llenado de pacion, de anciedad, de impaciencia. Hacia tanto que no probaba esos labios que los había deseado con tato despesero que los iba a soltar con facilidad.

Onodera, se rindió. Al demoño con sus dudas recurrentes, llevo sus manos a su espalda y correspondio el beso, acariciando los musculos de aquella ancha espalda, permitiéndose sensitrse dueño de ese cuerpo sobre el. Los gemidos escapaban de su boca, ahogados en la lengua del mas alto que parecía querer arrebatarle hasta la ultima gota de aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Pronto sintió aquellas manos inquietas recorrerlo, sacando de un solo tiron la gabardina que traía, para luego desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su camisa.

Arqueo su espalda permitiendo que esa prenda fuera retirada con mas facilidad, y entre abrió los ojos al sentir a Takano abandonar su boca, jadabea, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba recuperar el aire que le fue robado, y pudo ver el deseo y la lujuria impregnados en la mirada del mas alto, eso lo estremecio, su cuerpo temblo y apoyando sus codos en la cama, hizo esfuerzo para incorporarse un poco, mirando con timides a su amante.

-Estoy… incomodo…- Admitio, pues su piernas aun colgaban por el borde de la cama y debía admitir que no era una posición muy reconfortante que digamos. Takano ahogo sus ganas de rerir y se levanto un poco permitiendo que el menudo cuerpo bajo el se acomodara. Ritsu entendio la indirecta y con cuidaod se acomodo en la cama hasta quedar debidamente acostado, estaba nervioso, pero no dejaría todo el trabajo al azabache, estiro sus manos hacia el y volvió a rodear su cuello con ellas, tirando del mas alto para que cayera sobre su cuerpo, volvió a besarlo.

Las caricias fueron regadas por ambos cuerpos, las manos estaban ardientes, cada rose quemaba la piel, pronto los jadeos reinaban en el cuarto y los bridios se empañaban en medio de la noche. Los cuerpos desnudos, se frotaban entre si, mescalndo sus aromas, en un intento desesperado por pertenercese mutuamente, ya no podían identificar si había quedado algún resquicio de piel sin resivir un mimo, o un beso, lo único que se aremolinaba en las mentes de los amantes era el sabor del cuerpo contrario y el nombre del dueño de su alma.

Rtisu abrió sus piernas, temblorosas. Apoyando sus manos en los amplios hombros de su pareja, se sentía un idiota, se sentía un virgen. Se había acostado antes con su jefe, pero ahora se sentía tan completo, sin dudas, lo estaba disfrutando, se estaba entregando.

-Takano… ahh… no… no ahí- La suplica murió en sus labios cuando sus dientes los mordieron y su espalda se arqueo, la lengua de su amante se paseaba sin restricciones por su rosada entrada y el podía sentir la corriente eléctrica subiendo por su columna verteblar, sus manos se asieron a su espalda como un naufrago a una tabla en el mar, sus cortas uñas comenzaban a dejar marca sobre ese blanca piel y sus pies se arrugaron al sentirse penetrado por aquel húmedo musculo, clavando sus talones en la cama mientras sus caderas se movían buscando mas.

Se sentía poderoso, observar a Ritsu en ese estado, con sus uñas perforando sus hombros, sus labios rojos por los vanos intentos que hacia para acallar sus gemidos, sus caderas descontroladas, pidiéndole a gritos por mas. Si se sentía el hombre mas poderoso del mundo al poder reducir a ese tsundere muchacho a un manojo de jadeos inundado por el placer. Undio sus dedos en el pote de lubricante, y sin muchas complicación pudo neetrarlo con dos de sus dedos, acariciando su ardiente interior, abriéndolos en tijeras, mientras sentía sus musculos contraerse, aceptadolo, reteniéndolo dentro de el con un hambre voraz. Levanto su vista a para poder observar su rostro, pero lo que vio hizo punsar mas su ya insoportable erección.

Ritsu arqueaba su espalda, gimiendo entre dientes el nombre de su hombre, con su cabeza undida entre las sabanas y un fino ilo de saliva escurriendo por su barbilla. Retiro sus dedos, escuchando la protesta que se escapaba por entre los labios del editor que se dejaba caer cual peso muerto sobre la cama, intentado regular su irregular respiración.

-Ma… Masamune…- Lo llamo entreabriendo sus ojos para observar mejor a su pareja, bajo sus manos por aquel fuerte pecho, acariciándolo con cuidado, como temiendo que desaparecia por entre sus manos, y sus piernas se abrazaron las caderas del contrario, hacercandolo mas a su cuerpo, al terner su rostro de frente sus manos delinearon con cuidado sus mejillas y volvió a besarlo con ternura pero pronto dejenero en un beso apacionado, colmado de fuego mientras sus cuerpos se fruccionaban entre si, hasta que pudo sentirlo con claridad, la dureza de su amante frotándose y golpeando su entrada lo obligo a separarse, clavando las uñas en las sabanas. –AH… Ma… Masamune… haz… hazlo… de … una vez… - Pidio cerrado sus ojos, quería evitar la mirada acusadora, esa llena de arrogancia, cuando sintió las grandes manos del editor en jefe recorrer sus muslos, alejando sus piernas de sus caderas para elevarlas en el aire, apoyando sus tobillos en sus hombros, y e apretó mas sus ojos. Solo quería sentir.

Beso con devoción aquellos muslos, acariciándolos nuevamente con sus manos, memorizando la textura de su piel, pero su cuerpo ya re reclamaba que aquello no podía seguir, deseaba undirse en sus profundidades, y luego de aquella suplica no había nada que lo detuviera, con cuidado apoyo su punta, atento a las reacciones del castaño, y dio el primer empujon. Apreto los dientes, conteniendo su deseo por arremeter contra el, aquella calidez que le resivia no podía ser comparada con nada mas que con la gloria del mas hermoso de los paraísos. Volvio a empujar escuchando el gemido y la tencion el el cuerpo bajo el, y se sintió perder el sentido, sintió el temblar de sus piernas que le camaban por dejar de contenerse, y luego de un ultimo suspiro dio el ultimo embate entrado en el por completo aferrando aquellas caderas contra el con una fuerza casi desmedida, dejando marca de sus dedos sobre ellas.

Cuando las envestidas comenzaron ya nada mas importo, sus cuerpos unidos, sus almas fusionadas, se sentían un solo ser. Sus gemidos opacaban el fuerte rechinar de su cama, envolviéndose en la magia que los rodeaba, se dejaron arrastrar al mas profundo avismo de lo carnal, de lo libidinoso, pero aquello no era todo. Sabian que no era solo sexo, ambos estaban entregando su ser entero y aquello lo hacia tan especial, aquello hacia que fuera tan inteso, que sus corazones lucharan por salir des sus pechos cada vez que un grito de placer escapaba de sus gargantas. Cada vez que un rañazo hacia aumentar el ritmo, cada vez que el cansancio hacia que disminuyera, sus labios se jugataban en beso torpes pero significativos.

Pero todo lo bueno debe terminar, estaban ahí, suspedidos entre el cielo y el infierno, susurrando sus nombres, deseando alcanzarlo juntos, llegar al extacis cuando un golpe sertero en aquella caja de pandora en las profundidades de su cuerpo hizo que todo se volviera difuso, sus cuerpos se entumieron, el mundo perdió sentido, el oxigeno dejo de ser indispensable y todo lo que necesitar fue soltar un dulce "te amo" al viento, mientras se dejaban embriagar por la fragiancia de los eliceos.

Todo había terminado, Takano aun entumesido por los espasmos del orgamos salio con lentitud de su cuerpo y se dejo caer a su lado, esperaba que Ritsu se levantara y corriera al baño, pero eso no susedio, en cambio sintió una calida mano apoyarse en su pecho y una larga pierna enrollarse entre las suyas, miro hacia un lado y ahí estaba el, el amor de su vida descansado contra su cuerpo, regulando su agitada respiración. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiéndose realizado, tomo una manta de los pies de la cama y los cubrió a ambos. Dejando que Morfeo las giara a una noche de ensueños.

La mañana llego en el lujoso PH del afamado novelista Usami Akihiko, y con ella…. Llego la resaca.

Se sentó en su cama, sujetando su cabeza adolorida, intentado que la habitación deja de dar vueltas a su alrededor, y que los dulces cantos de las aves no taladraran su cerebro como si se trataran de las estruendosas bosinas del boliche mas popular de Tokyo. ¿es que esas aves no podían ser menos ruidosas? Con pasos cansinos, arrastrando los pies se metio en el baño, quizás el agua tivia llevaría lejos sus malestares.

Froto sus ojos bajo la regadera, cuando los recuerdos de la fuerte discusión que había tenido con su cacero la noche anterior ataco su mente, y el corazón se le retorcio en culpa. ¿Habia sido capaz de desir semejantes cosas? ¿LE HABIA LLAMADO POR SU NOMBRE?... ¿le había hecho una escena a su casero? ¡Maldicion! ¿acaso no podía ser de esos borrachos que olvidaban hasta su nombre? Al menos asi podía fingir que nada había sucedido, si no podía recordarlo entonces no paso. Pero no, el tenia que acordarse hasta de la ultima misera palabra llena de estupidez de borrachera que había escapado de sus labios.

Labo su cabello intentado buscar la forma de desenredar el desastre que el solito había armado. Usagi-san debía estar muy molesto, o muy herido con las horrendas cosas que le había dicho.

Salio de la ducha, alistándose para bajar a hacer el desayuno, la casa se veía vacia, había un habiente tenso en todo el lugar. Usagi aun no bajaba, asique preparo los alimentos con parsimonia mientras su cabeza seguía pensado en todo lo que había dicho, la mayoría eran cosas que pensaba, eran dudas que tenia, pero no había sido la mejor forma de dejarlas salir. Se sentía un maldito que acababa de romperle el corazón a aguien que sabia que lo quería.

Ya pasaban de las 10 a.m y Akihiko aun no bajaba, miro las escaleras, esperando ver la elegante silueta de su amante asomarse, pero nada paso. Espero una hora mas, pero aun nada. Armandose de valor, subio las escaleras, camino por el pasillo y toco a la puerta de la habitación de su casero.

-¿Usagi-san?... – Entre abrió la puerta pero no había nadie dentro de ese cuarto, asique volvió a cerrar y dirigio una mirada a la puerta del estudio, su corazón papito con fuerza y camino hasta allí, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a su amante sentado frente a su computadora con un cigarrillo en los labios, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, asique entro. -¿usagi-san? …. ¿Usagi estas bien? – pregunto pero la mirada de su casero le helo la sangre. No, definitivamente no estaba bien.

-¿Qué necesitas Misaki? – Respondio volviendo su mirada al ordenador.

-Usagi… -Se adentro en el estudio sujetado su pecho con una mano. –Lo de anoche… yo…- Vio al silla girarse y mostrándole de frente a su "no novio" en un estado en el que prefirió jamas haberlo visto, se veía tan desecho.

-No tienes que aclarar nada Misaki. Entiendo. Hable con Takahiro. Mañana te iras con el. – Contesto de forma casi robotica, levantadose de su silla para salir del cuarto.

No, eso no podía estar pasado. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Rogo desde lo mas profundo de su corazón a sus padres, que le dieran el valor para frenar eso. No quería separarse de su Usagi, aquello… tenia que ser una pesadilla.

-Continuara-

San Miguel de Tucumán, 31 de marzo del 2015

Notas finales de Sioa_ SE ME SECO EL CEREBROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SIENTO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES UN DESASTRE T.T HASTA EL LEMON QUEDO HORRIBLE.

Intente que el lemon quedara romántico, porque algo hard como que no me va con una "reconcilacion" solo espero qque lo hayan disfrutado, perdón porque sea corto. Hice lo que pude, mi cerebro esta rebelde y no responde como corresponde.

En el próximo capitulo todo se aclarara un poco mejor, prometo que será menos desastroso.

Los amo…

Matta nee minna-san!


	6. Hablando la gente se entiende

Buenos Aries, Argentina. 4 de Abril del 2015.

Notas de Sioa_ Bueno gente estoy de vacaciones unos días en casa de mis tíos en Buenos Aires, asique para no hacerlas esperar demasiado me decidí a escribir este capítulo. Sera un especial de Misaki y Usagi, este capítulo será solo de ellos, y será algo corto. Tómenlo como un entre mes antes del final, porque si muchachas creo que el final ya se acerca y me alegro mucho haber compartido esto con ustedes. Un beso mis lectores. Disfruten del capítulo.

Las dejo leer.

Nadie sabe lo que tiene, Hasta que lo Pierde: Lección aprendida.

Capítulo 6: Hablando la gente se entiende.

By Sioa Uchiha-san.

Lo vio salir del cuarto y caminar con parsimonia alejándose por la escaleras hasta la planta baja, sus pies se movían por impulso propio siguiendo al mayor mientras de su garganta aun no escapaba ningún sonido. Entro tras el a la cocina y lo vio servirse café mientras seguía ignorándolo, retomando sus pazos a la sala para sentarse en el rosado sillón, sin levantar la vista hacia su presencia en ningún instante.

Su corazón dolía, dolía como jamás hasta ahora había dolido. Observo al hombre de su vida mientras sus ojos se empañaban de amargas lágrimas y trago saliva.

-"Es ahora o nunca, demuestra que eres hombre, o muere siendo un cobarde"- Se dijo a sí mismo en su mente, y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía dirigió su andar hasta el sofá que estaba frente al escritor y se sentó. –Usagi-san….- Le llamo mas no tuvo respuesta, quizás si su voz no temblara tanto el mayor le escucharía. Asique carraspeo, intentado llamar su atención –Usagi-san…- Era oficial, el hombre estaba ignorándolo. Sabía perfectamente que le estaba escuchando. Ofuscado tomo un almohadón y se lo arrojo a la cara. – ¡Akihiko no me ignores! ¡Tenemos que hablar de esto!- Ya casi era un adulto, tenía que empezar a actuar como tal, aunque su cara hubiera evolucionado a tomate por tan solo llamar al afamado autor por su nombre de pila.

Akihiko estaba anonadado, no esperaba que Misaki fuera a enfrentar la situación, mucho menos que se atreviera a llamarlo por su nombre. Dejo el cojín que el menor había usado de proyectil y lo acomodo a su lado. Encendió un cigarrillo y fijo su mirada en el castaño.

-Si lo que quieres es hablar. Entonces soy todo oídos, Misaki. –Respondió serio. Lo había pensado mucho durante la noche, la realidad era que no había podido dormir en lo absoluto, las palabras de Misaki le habían quitado el sueño. El muchacho tenía razón, no se había comportado bien, y después de meditarlo llego a la devastadora conclusión de que quizás él no era la persona indicada para el jovencito. Y si lo más sano para Misaki era dejarlo ir, entonces lo haría. Le ama demasiado como para seguir hiriéndolo.

Se odio a sí mismo, odio a su estúpida y ebria boca que había hablado de más. Si no hubiera actuado como un imbécil la noche anterior esto no estaría pasado, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía idea de cómo iniciar esa conversación. Se tensó, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, apretando sus dedos sobre ellas, maldiciendo internamente su imprudencia que lo llevaba a meterse en semejantes situaciones. Podía sentir la mirada del mayor sobre él, apuñalándolo, esperando sus palabras pero él no tenía idea de que podía decir. Lo medito en silencio unos momentos, y respiro profundo. ¡Que sea lo que Dios quiera!

-Akihiko, lo de anoche… yo estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que decía.-

-Pues parecías muy seguro de tus palabras. ¿No que los niños y los borrachos no miente? – contesto, mirándolo con fijeza. El menor se estremeció, agitándose en su sitio y volvió a tragar saliva en un desesperado intento por recobrar la calma y el valor que se le estaba escapando con cara respiración.

-Pues, la verdad es que no mentía pero no era la forma de decirlo. Yo exagere las cosas, si hubiera hablado antes contigo esto no habría pasado. – La respuesta salió más relajada de lo que creía, pero su mirada se fijaba en el suelo.

-¿a qué te refieres? –

-A que si me molesta que seas tan celoso, que quieras prohibirme cosas, que siempre hagas lo que quieras sin preguntar nada y esperando a que yo te siga sin chistar. – por primera vez se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Pero la verdad es que, yo no quería esto. Akihiko no quiero irme con Nii-san, yo quiero quedarme contigo. No quiero que esto termine así. –

-Si te hago tanto daño Misaki, no le veo sentido a que permanezcas a mi lado. Yo te quiero pero no puedo obligarte a estar aquí si tú no quieres o te sientes presionado para hacerlo. –

-¡Yo no me siento presionado, ni obligado, no cambies mis palabras Akihiko!- Levanto la voz mirando a su interlocutor. – Compórtate como adulto, estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para hablar contigo en serio. – Admitió bajando nuevamente la mirada al suelo.

El mayor abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, tiro la ceniza de su cigarrillo y lo apago a medio terminar. –Entonces Misaki… ¿Qué es lo que sientes? –

-Yo…- Lo dudo un momento, respiro profundo y volvió a levantar su mirada. – Akihiko yo te quiero, en verdad te quiero. No puedo decirte que te amo porque no lo sé, no sé si lo que siento es amor. Pero no entiendo la relación que tenemos. ¿Somos pareja? ¿Soy un remplazo de Takahiro? El día que superes a mi hermano ¿me vas a dejar? Sé que soy un estorbo para tu carrera, Isaka-san me lo dejo muy claro repetidas veces que si se llega a saber que tenemos este tipo de confusa relación habría un escándalo que destruiría tu reputación. Yo no quiero ser el responsable de arruinar tu vida.–

El rostro del novelista estaba desencajado, así que eso era lo que Misaki pensaba de su relación. Ahora entendía mejor muchas cosas. ¡Si sería tonto el mocoso! Una sonrisa se instaló en su boca, y fue creciendo de forma desmedida hasta desembocar en una jocosa carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto con enojo, parándose de su asiento empuñando sus manos.

-De ti.- Contesto con simpleza cruzando sus piernas. –Misaki eres un tonto, para empezar no eres un remplazo de Takahiro, yo no te dejare porque te amo y no tengo dudas de eso, ¿Por qué tienes dudas respecto a si somos pareja o no? ¿no es obvio? – Preguntó mirando a su sonrojado castaño.

-Bu… Bueno…- dudo y jugo con sus dedos, sintiéndose tonto. Takano le había dicho lo mismo, que su relación se sobre-entendía, quizás si era un poco tonto después de todo. –Es que tu nunca me lo pediste, desde que todo comenzó las cosas simplemente pasaron y siguieron creciendo con el tiempo, pero nunca tuve claro si solo estabas jugando conmigo o si somos una pareja. Nosotros… ¿somos novios? –

-¿Estás diciéndome que quieres que te proponga ser mi pareja? – De acuerdo, eso se estaba poniendo entretenido.

-¿qué? … bueno… - Esto estaba siendo demasiado vergonzoso, su rostro ya había pasado por toda la gama del rojo conocida por el hombre y comenzaba a transformarse en una gama aun no conocida.

El mayor se paró y camino hasta el joven universitario, arrodillándose a su lado tomo sus manos entre las suyas, besando sus dorsos con cuidado, mirándolo profundamente a sus ojos.

-Misaki…. ¿quieres ser mi novio? – Pregunta directamente, sonriéndole.

Su rostro era un poema, con completa pena aparto sus manos del afamado autor y hundió mas su rostro, tapándolo con sus cabellos.

-Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas- Protesto en un hilo de voz.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta, Misaki. –

-Si- Murmuro, intentado desaparecer el hundirse más en el sofá.

-¿Perdón? No te escuche. –

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI! – grito estampando un cojín en su rostro, pero el más alto fue más rápido y tomando su muñeca lo detuvo, besando sus labios con pación lo recostó sobre el sofá poniéndose sobre él.

Se dejó llevar por un momento, respondiendo el beso, pero apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho hizo fuerza apartándolo de él.

-Espera aún no hemos terminado de hablar. No quieras cambiar el tema. –

-¿Qué más quieres aclarar?-

-¿Qué va a pasar si alguien se llega a enterar de esto? Es en serio Akihiko no quiero arruinar tu vida. –

-Misaki… - Se sentó a su lado soltado un suspiro. – No me importa, ya te lo he dicho antes. No me interesa lo que la gente piensa de mí. No me avergüenza mi orientación sexual y mucho menos me avergüenza tenerte como pareja, me gustaría anunciar nuestra relación. Al demoño con Isaka. Él no tiene que meterse en mi vida privada, y tú eres mi vida privada, no tienes que ver con mi trabajo. Bueno quizás seas mi inspiración, pero aun así no debes sentirte responsable de nada, si a la gente le gusta lo que escribo no le importara que salga con un universitario. –

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- la pregunta salió en un susurro, mirándolo con cierta incertidumbre, pero al ver el rostro decidido de su ahora oficial novio logro calmarse. –Akihiko… el otro tema que tenemos que hablar son tus celos. No quiero que vuelvas a dudar tanto de mí, siento que realmente no confías en mí. Sé que fui imprudente anoche al decírtelo pero… ¿Realmente me crees capas de engañarte con alguien? ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer las mismas… "cosas" que hago contigo con otra persona? Apenas si accedo a hacerlo contigo… jamás permitiría que otra persona me tocara.-

Lo pensó un instante y resoplo. –Misaki, no es que no confié en ti. No confió en los demás. –

-¡Pero no todas las personas que conozco quieren acostarse conmigo!- Protesto apenado.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Eres demasiado ingenuo Misaki. –

-Y tú eres un exagerado. – Replico negando con su cabeza en desaprobación. –Tienes que controlarte, y dejarme hacer mi vida en paz. Quiero poder salir con amigos, verme con compañeros del trabajo, y hacer lo que yo quiera sin tener que preocuparme de que vayas a enojarte conmigo o a hacer una escena en plena calle o frente a cualquiera. –

-Entiendo, ayer he estado pensado en eso. He pensado toda la noche y tienes razón, tengo que aprender a controlar mis celos, pero tú tampoco te empeñes en provocarlos. Pasar la noche en el departamento de un hombre soltero, ambos juntos en privado, no es poca cosa. ¡Cualquiera hubiera explotado! ¿Qué pensarías tu si te digo que mientras no estas me voy con no se quien a pasar la noche hasta que vuelvas? Pero aun si vas a buscarme y me encuentras durmiendo sobre esa persona. – Le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

¡Y se hizo la luz! Ahora si se sentía un imbécil, si lo veía por ese lado, él había sido el imbécil, no había tenido en cuenta que en realidad si era una situación un poco comprometida y mal interpretable. Había sido injusto con Usagi al no ponerse en si sitio, la verdad es que a el también le hubiera molestado bastante algo como eso.

-Ahora entiendo. Lo lamento no he sido justo contigo. –

-Yo tampoco lo fui contigo. – Admitió y con cuidado tomo su mejilla con su mano, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza, como si acariciara a un frágil cristal. - ¿Empezamos de nuevo?... Ya paso todo. –

-Tienes razón. Eso quiere decir… ¿no me mandaras con Nii-san verdad?-

-Ni en tus sueños escaparas de mí ahora. – La sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios, y sin miramientos se inclinó devorando aquella sonrosada boca que le llamaba a gritos, robándose hasta la última gota de oxigeno de los jóvenes pulmones.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, tirando suavemente de ellos para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Pronto pudo sentir la leve presión del cuerpo del mayor sobre el suyo, sus manos rozando su cuerpo de forma lenta, podía sentir esas frías manos subiendo desde sus rodillas, hacia sus muslos, pasando por sus muslos internos subiendo por sus caderas, y un estremecimiento lo sacudió al sentir esos largos dedos metiéndose bajo su camisa, rosando su vientre, levantando la prenda a su paso hasta llegar a sus pezones y tuvo que separarse del beso soltando un sonoro jadeo.

-Es… espera… Usagi-san… - Protesto al sentirse despojado de su camisa.

-¿Qué paso con llamarme por mi nombre? – Pregunto divertido en su oído mordisqueándolo con deseo, para luego descender con besos por su cuello.

-Ahmm… No volveré… a… llamarte así… pa… para… No en la… sala… - Se sostuvo de sus hombros intentado parar inútilmente esos cálidos labios que bajaban por su pecho con dirección a sus pectorales y con el claro objetivo de atacar sus pezones.

-Te lo dije Misaki, ni en tus sueños escaparas de mí ahora. – Sin contemplaciones atrapo su pezón derecho entre sus labios, dando una suave succión mientras su otra mano se encargaba de jugar con el otro entre sus dedos. La Espalda del castaño se arqueo, y enredo sus dedos en los platinados cabellos de su novio.

-No… ah… no quiero escapar… so… solo llévame al cuarto… no aquí… - susurro intentando contener sus suaves gemidos.

La sonrisa no se hizo esperar con un movimiento leve ya estaba de pie y cargaba en sus brazos, cual princesa de cuento, a su amado Misaki escaleras arriba. Pronto las puertas del cuarto se cerraron tras ellos y la pasión lo inundo todo.

Los gemidos se podían oír, el castaño estaba más cooperativo de lo normal. Con algo de timidez aparto las manos frías de su novio y se alejó un poco, terminado de desnudarse a sí mismo frente a él, de forma lenta desabrocho sus pantalones, y los bajo con lentitud, para luego deshacerse de sus interiores, gateo suavemente sobre la cama y volvió a enredar sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, besándolo de forma lenta por unos momentos, se acercó a su oído completamente apenado.

-Si dices alguna estupidez te matare…- Murmuro inundado por la vergüenza, mientras sus manos bajaban por su pecho, dejando a sus dedos reconocer los discretos músculos que componían su fisionomía, memorizando cada trozo de piel, su textura, su temperatura, todo se graba en su cerebro con completa nitidez.

Ayudo al mayor a terminar de desnudarse y se acomodó mejor sobre él, sentándose sobre su pelvis, moviéndose de forma lenta hizo rosar aquel inhiesto miembro contra sus glúteos, frotándose contra él, buscando complacer a su pareja con una masturbación lenta y excitante mientras se sentía a si mismo perdiendo lentamente su cordura, se sentía crecer su ansiedad ante ese rose continuo contra su entrada. Sintió aquellas grandes y frías manos envolver sus glúteos con firmeza, apegándolo más a él y aumentado el ritmo de aquella fricción con falsas envestidas que iban creciendo en fuerza a cada momento.

Pronto se descubrió a si mismo arañando la ancha espalda mientras de su garganta ya no salían más que gemidos y quejidos vagos que solo lograban excitar más a su pareja. Pronto sitio al mayor volver a adueñarse de sus labios mientras sus largos dedos se deslizaron por la separación de aquellas deliciosas montañas de suave carne, acariciando de forma circular la entrada a su paraíso persona.

Se tensó al sentir el primer dedo dentro de él, y mordió los labios del contrario en venganza, tirando suavemente de ellos en un gesto sensual, intentado contener sus quejidos. Pronto sintió un segundo dedo dentro de él y la traviesa lengua ajena bajando por su barbilla hasta su cuello, hasta llegar a su nuez de Adán y dejar una mordida sobre ella.

El castaño bajo una mano temblorosa por el firme pecho, intentado no perderse en aquellas oleadas de placer. No quería ser tan egoísta, Akihiko siempre lo hacía sentir bien, pero él nunca le devolvía el favor. Tomo el duro miembro en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud, jugando con su punta, acariciando su uretra con el pulgar, haciendo círculos. Pero su concentración se perdía cuando aquellos dedos aceleraban el ritmo en su interior, yendo más profundo, aumentado la velocidad, buscando dentro de él aquel punto que lo doblaba de placer y lo hacía desgarrar su espalda con sus uñas.

-Misaki estas muy cooperativo hoy… - Jadeo en su oído apretándolo más contra su cuerpo, retiro sus dedos de él. – Ya no aguanto más. Necesito tenerte. – Levanto aquellas finas caderas y acaricio su punta en su entrada, sintiendo aquellas pequeñas manos aferrarse a su vientre, y dejo que el menor se auto-penetrara.

Estaba avergonzado, pero el placer lo estaba haciendo perder el juicio, pronto sus caderas se movían por motus propio, el ritmo se volvió rápido, se movía a todo lo que su cuerpo resistía, se abrazaba con desesperación a su cuerpo, gimiendo contra su oído, intentado regularizar su respiración.

Se sentía en el cielo al ver a Misaki montándolo de esa forma, pero pronto perdió el control y dejo al castaño en la cama, poniéndose sobre el dejo a sus bajos instintos dominarlo.

Los gritos se ahogaban en sus lenguas unidas, la pasión se descargaba con ímpetu en el cuerpo contrario, arañando, mordiendo, envistiendo. Ya no podían parar pero el cansancio se comenzaba a hacer notar, los nombres de los amantes escapaban de entre sus labios y el calor los sofocaba, quitándoles el aliento, pronto sintieron la presión en sus vientre, y pronto todo estallo como un volcán en erupción.

Aun intentaban volver a respirar con normalidad, Akihiko salió de él, y se recostó a su lado, sintiendo a su novio apoyándose sobre su pecho y acomodándose para descansar.

-Misaki… aún tengo una duda. – comento acariciando sus cabellos con cuidado.

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunto un poco adormilado.

-Anoche dijiste que hablabas de mí con Takano. ¿Es cierto? –

-Bueno… Él se dio cuenta de que estábamos saliendo… y hemos hablado un par de veces… él…- Se sonroja hundiéndose mas en el pecho del novelista. - Fue el que me dijo que debía ser honesto contigo… que estaba lastimándote al no contarte sobre lo que siento y sobre mis miedos. Takano-san es un idiota, pero es buen amigo. En verdad no deberías estar celoso de él, está enamorado de alguien- Le comento bostezando con cansancio, cerrando sus ojos.

-¿y tú como sabes? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Es mi amigo. Conversamos y me lo dijo, está enamorado de uno de sus subordinados. – respondió cayendo lentamente dormido. –No vuelvas a dudar de él… solo somos amigos… Tengo sueño… déjame dormir Usagi-san… - Protesto frotándose en su pecho, abrazándolo más a él como si de un oso se tratara.

-De acuerdo… que descanses… -Beso con cuidado su frente y lo observo dormir por algunas horas.

No podía evitar pensar que estuvo a punto de perder a su amado novio. Decidió que no volvería a ser tan idiota, pero necesitaba disculparse con ese tal Takano. Abrazo a Misaki mas contra él, quizás debía agradecerle a ese tipo la noche que acababa de pasar. Misaki finalmente se le había confesado y habían tenido una charla bastante interesante. No hay relación sin comunicación, ahora entendía esa frase, luego de esa charla comprendía mejor a Misaki y se sentía feliz por ello. La única preocupación que asomaba en su mente era cuando seria el día en que le confesaría a Takahiro que no era el cuidador de su hermanito sino que era su novio. Sonrió con ironía, faltaban años luz para que Misaki se atreviera a confesar abiertamente su relación, pero estaba bien, lo comprendía y esperaría paciente a que su pequeño estuviera listo para dar ese paso. Mientras tanto daría lo mejor de sí para no volver a cometer los mismos errores, sabía que como Misaki jamás volvería a amar a nadie, lo que tenía entre sus manos era el invaluable corazón de su castaño, y estar a punto de perderlo para siempre le ayudo a abrir sus ojos.

Se inclinó, besando la frente con cariño y arropo los cuerpos de ambos con cuidado. Había aprendido lo lección, hablando la gente se entiende, y ahora él entendía que teniendo un poco más de comunicación y compresión en su relación, podría permanecer al lado de su universitario por siempre, amándose hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió con satisfacción, abrazando más al menudo cuerpo contra él, dejándose llevar al mundo del ensueño por unas horas. Un pequeño descanso le haría bien, aunque un solo round no lo satisfacía, iba a continuar hasta que callera inconsciente de cansancio.

-Continuara-

Buenos Aires, Argentina. 5 de Abril del 2015

Notas finales de Sioa_ Bueno hasta aquí llego. Son las 3 de la mañana y creo que el final del capítulo es medio confuso, espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Me tome el tiempo de corregirlo bien esta vez, asique espero que no hayan quedado muchos errores.

Les comento que el próximo capitulo será el último, luego si ustedes quieren puedo agregar un extra o un final alternativo.

Bueno. Los dejo porque me estoy a punto de quedar dormida. Los amo.

Matta nee Mina-san


	7. Aviso: Resubiré el fic

Hola gente: Vengo a explicarles que abandonare esta publicación. Pero tranquilos... Por favor tranquilos... ¡NO ABANDONO EL FIC! ¡Solo lo resubiré!

He intentado leer esto para retomar la historia y escribir finalmente el final y me horrorice ante el desastre que es, asique he decidido corregirlo y subirlo de nuevo un poco más como la gente.

Espero que les agranden los cambios que haré en la historia y esta vez lo terminaré.

Les dejo aquí el link del fic corregido: s/12181466/1/Nadie-sabe-lo-que-tiene-hasta-que-lo-pierde-Lecci%C3%B3n-aprendida

s/12181466/1/Nadie-sabe-lo-que-tiene-hasta-que-lo-pierde-Lecci%C3%B3n-aprendida

Ahora sí, me despido y los veo en el fic resubido. Adiós.


End file.
